


圣山雪

by Amber_Star



Category: ArkNights
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Star/pseuds/Amber_Star
Summary: 并不是每个故事都能拥有轻松愉快的开头，但谁不希望每个故事都能幸福收场呢？





	1. Chapter 1

“我的理由有三点。第一，喀兰贸易公司的信誉有口皆碑，单纯从商业合作的角度来说，罗德岛没有拒绝的理由，现在我们损失惨重不是吗，各项恢复重建都需要钱，跟他们合作，然后获得一笔说不定很丰厚的资金，这对我们没有坏处。第二，现在盯着罗德岛的势力越来越多，我们需要适当地寻找一些同盟者来尽可能打破被动的局势——尤其在是魏彦吾利用我们的态度已经很明显了的现在——尽管包括你在内的大多数人都不这么想，我仍然觉得喀兰贸易是个不错的选择。最后一点，谢拉格几乎不受天灾影响，野外环境下源石浓度应该很低，所以导致干员崖心感染矿石病的那场意外在我眼里很蹊跷——不能排除希瓦艾什家族的政敌手里攥着整合运动某条疯狗这个可能性，假如真的有，我们正好可以借希瓦艾什的手在它发挥出更大作用之前抹掉它。”

“我听明白你的意思了，但是你最好先看看这个。”

“——凯尔希，就算你坚决不同意和喀兰贸易接触，也不应该用这种东西去激怒他们。”

“这份合约的事我一个小时之前才知道，而且另一份现在应该已经出现在那个希瓦艾什的办公桌上了——我当然没头昏到用这种开玩笑一样的东西去让喀兰贸易知难而退，但现在的问题是，我们必须准备迎接谢拉格人的怒火了。”

“......一枪毙了我以示谢罪得了。”

“你不想让阿米娅活了吗？！”

数周后

高原的阳光无遮无拦地穿过玻璃天花板，把整间花房烘得暖洋洋的，博士少有地摘了兜帽，拎着前几天从正在接受治疗的孩子们手里收到的旧报纸凳四下观望一番，挑了个刚好不被阳光直晒的角落坐下，这才懒洋洋地对跟在屁股后头的干员调香师开口：“谢拉格地处高原，冬季很长，呃，应该说只有下雪和不下雪两季，植被少，所以植物香料应该也少，不过我看喀兰公司出口货物清单上列了好几种动物香料的名字，如果今天见面顺利的话，罗德岛应该也能弄来一点，玫兰莎可能会拿走一部分，剩下的你可以随便用。”

“哦，那我先谢谢博士啦，我对动物香料的研究的确不多呢。”调香师——其实她更希望博士直接叫她莱娜——笑吟吟地应着，“不过，今天这么重要的日子，博士为什么要来花房呢？而且挑在这坐下，博士在躲什么人吗？”

“躲好多人。”博士叹息一声，“自从喀兰贸易的老总指定我做这个唯一对接人，罗德岛上上下下好多人看我的眼神就怪怪的，好像我跟他有什么见不得人的关系似的。”

调香师脸上的笑意更浓了些，转身去侍弄她的花草：“我以为博士从不在意这些东西呢。今天大家都很忙，应该没有什么人会来这里，就算有人来，也是不多话的人，博士就安安静静地在这待一会吧，偷懒或者思考都可以哦。”

博士见她走远，便伸展了一下四肢，接着从怀里掏出一张纸，仔仔细细读起来。纸上密密麻麻写着矿石病治疗最新研究成果，是他近几天照着凯尔希的笔记熬夜抄写的，就为了应付恩希欧迪斯·希瓦艾什可能的提问——毕竟人家的妹妹正在罗德岛接受治疗，而自己又是所谓的矿石病专家，做些准备总不会出错。失忆虽然是事实，说出来却像是小学生才会用的低级搪塞理由，更何况已经有那份垃圾合约在先，见了面再跟人说自己啥都忘干净了，对方恐怕要大发雷霆。

“唉——”博士又叹息一声，“我怎么还是什么都想不起来呢。”

时间就这么溜过去半小时。

什么人的脚步声传来了，由远及近，最后停在花房门口。

“博士！你在里面吗？”阿米娅探头探脑地往花房深处看，“已经停泊在之前约好的地点了，但是喀兰贸易的人还没来，博士你现在要去会客室等着吗？”

博士闻言把作弊小纸条塞回外套口袋，戴上兜帽，匆匆向外走，走到阿米娅眼前了才想起来小报纸凳忘了拿。算了，先放这吧。他一边这么想着，一边回答道：“先别去会客室，我去甲板上等会吧，再怎么说也得表现出罗德岛的诚意。”

“嗯，好。”阿米娅笑起来，和博士一道走着，“博士，我觉得，也许希瓦艾什先生并没有凯尔希老师和杜宾教官想得那么值得防范，如果他真的想对罗德岛不利，那他看到合约之后就该有所行动，而不用像今天这样亲自过来见面，至少，他对博士还是有所尊重的，博士想进一步接触的想法没有错。”

博士也跟着笑，抬手摸了摸阿米娅的脑袋。博士并不确定阿米娅说这些话是发自真心还是单纯因为感知到他的心神不宁才来宽慰他，但无论如何他都不想真的在她面前表现出不安。

尤其是在迎面还走来一个凯尔希的时候。

“阿米娅，我要单独跟博士说几句话。”凯尔希走近了，“你先去中枢看一下，防止有人忙中出错，有问题立刻联系我们。”

“哦，好的！博士我先过去啦！”阿米娅应道，像小动物一样一溜烟跑远了。

“你要去甲板上。”等到阿米娅的身影消失在两人视线范围内，凯尔希幽幽开口，“表现出一点装模作样的诚意。”

“这怎么能叫装模作样呢？”博士回身继续往出口的方向走，“我手无寸铁地站在一点掩体都找不着的地方等着他们来，简直就是把自个儿的命往他们手上送，还能有比这更有诚意的吗？”

“哼。”凯尔希像被这句话逗笑了似的冷哼一声，却没像以往那样紧接着出言讽刺，只沉默着走在博士旁边。

表面上看气氛虽然有些尴尬，但谁都不想打破这沉默。通往甲板出口的路并不长，两人心里都清楚此时此刻他们的每一步都是被监视的。罗德岛内从来不缺针对凯尔希和博士的敌意，而寄往谢拉格的那份合约堪称对两人——也许还包括对阿米娅——的宣战。话多无益，这是失忆后的博士和凯尔希之间最快达成的默契。

博士将手掌贴上门旁感应区，自动门随之而开。阳光刺破暗影照在二人身上，带来自动恒温装置和人工光源都不能给予的温度。

“女士优先。”博士眯着眼说。突然降临的阳光过于刺眼了，他不得不用这种最本能的方式保护自己不太坚强的视网膜。

凯尔希看了看博士，一下眼皮都没眨，从从容容地走了出去。

和之前预想的不同，荒野上风虽然迅猛，气温却不算太低。站在甲板上可以远远望见谢拉格白雪覆盖下的绵延山脉，而那最高峰无疑就是他们的圣山了。

“真安静啊。”凯尔希的语气放缓了些，“难以想象这里几天之前刚刚发生过一场可以载入谢拉格史册的风波。”

“除非谁能把山轰平，否则再来十回也不会有什么大变化。哪个谢拉格人有这个胆量？”博士停顿了一下，“而且谢拉格过去基本上是个前现代社会，军事力量也还停留在冷兵器时代，他恩希欧迪斯·希瓦艾什再怎么有野心，眼下也只能依赖雷神工业的供给。所以说，就算真的有人敢，要实现这一点也挺难的。”

“你这段时间可真是做了不少功课。”凯尔希话里带上了些许揶揄的味道，“看来希瓦艾什大老板没选错人。”

“老道的猎人怎么会看错猎物呢。”博士整理着被风刮得快飘起来的外套，又一次发出叹息一样的声音，“没有合约这一出的时候，我以为罗德岛是有主动权的，现在我是明白了，这件事从一开始就没有任何余地，罗德岛从也得从，不从也得从。”

群山中隐约响起螺旋桨高速旋转的声音，博士循声望去，却没能发现声音的源头。

“说起合约，我之前让红去调查过，她也给了我一份嫌疑人员名单，”凯尔希仍保持着方才的动作，连视线也不曾移动半分，仿佛并不关心谢拉格人的行动，“范围比我预料的要大，我已经安排她和清道夫追查核心人员了。”

“我猜他们并不想让整个罗德岛都完蛋，就是单纯的想除掉我，然后逐步取得罗德岛的控制权，不出意外的话他们会挑一个我出现恢复记忆征兆一类的时间点下手，也可能更早一点，不过至少目前我还是安全的，不要操之过急。”喀兰贸易的直升机出现在博士视野范围里，他回过身，发现凯尔希一直是看着他的，便直视着她的眼睛继续说，“退一步讲，一个失忆的人的命是小事，我不希望你或者阿米娅受到他们的威胁。”

“你的命怎么能是小事。”凯尔希闭上眼睛，艰难地吐出一口气，“不管怎样，我无法相信喀兰贸易和恩希欧迪斯·希瓦艾什，但现在我们是箭在弦上不得不发。博士，随机应变吧，这一点上我始终相信你的能力。”

“我知道。”博士点点头，“该去会一会我们的贵客了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 博士从来都不是坐以待毙的人，即使他失忆了。

为了防止有人在值班时偷懒，后勤部门给中枢管制室配备的椅子着实算不上舒适。几乎每个在这里值过班的干员都会抱怨这些凳子“硬梆梆的，坐久了腰酸背痛”。但凯尔希已经在这些能让人腰肌劳损的椅子上一动不动地坐了快两个小时了，就连视线也几乎没移动过。

罗德岛医疗部门最高负责人紧紧盯着监控屏幕里看上去相谈甚欢的两人。

博士脸上很久没有这么轻松的神情了。上一次见他这样是多久之前？她想，四年，也许五年？就连失去记忆之后也是头一回，就像，就像——

凯尔希突然从椅子上站起来。她想起几周前博士尝试说服她接纳喀兰贸易时絮絮叨叨讲的那一大堆理由。不，不对，那些理由并不是全部，他隐瞒了最重要的一点。失忆并没有让博士迟钝，他从重新登上罗德岛的那一刻起就隐约觉察到了不安全，他这是在为自己争取一个和罗德岛本身关系并不紧密的势力介入。

他在求救。他要用眼下所能想到的最有效的办法给自己换一根可能存在的救命稻草，这才是他真正的目的。

失忆让你拾回人性，但愿这不是坏事。她想。但如今的罗德岛这么让你不安吗？你正在做的真的不是引狼入室这种蠢事吗？凯尔希无声叹息。她久违地感到烦乱，会客室里两人的动向再也不能引起她的兴趣，于是她转过身，快步离开了中枢管制室。

数分钟后，会客室的大门再度打开。

“罗德岛与龙门之间的合作关系尚未终结，我们将在一天之后开拔返回龙门。”

是博士的声音。阿米娅向前踏出一步。她无心按照凯尔希的吩咐守在中枢管制室，一个半小时之前就跑来会客室门口等着了。会谈的时间越长，她就越紧张，手心早都泡在汗里。好在博士的声音听起来平静又从容，她悬在喉咙的心总算可以落回胸腔了。

“您有任何需要立刻回复的疑问或者要求都可以在那之前提出，罗德岛的返回路线将不可避免地穿越一片天灾高发区，通讯信号极有可能受到干扰，”博士在希瓦艾什半步之后走出会客室，阿米娅出现在这里并不让他意外，他安抚性地向她投去一个微笑，“所以一旦出发，在到达龙门之前都不能保证通讯回复及时，届时希望希瓦艾什先生能够谅解。”

“好。”恩希欧迪斯·希瓦艾什停下脚步，注视着博士，“您的坦诚令人印象深刻，相信喀兰贸易和罗德岛之间的合作会很愉快。”

“感谢您的信任。”

“谢拉格尚有一些俗务需要我去处理，处理停当之后，我会依约为罗德岛提供助力。”

“不胜荣幸。”

“那么，”年轻的喀兰之主双手合十，依雪境的礼节向博士致意，“再会。”

“期待您的到来。”博士颔首以示回敬。

喀兰贸易的直升机从视线范围里消失已经有好几分钟了，但博士丝毫没表现出要挪地方的意思。

“博士？”阿米娅脸上写满担忧，到博士身边轻轻拽住了他的袖口。

博士转过头看她，但眼前的场景让他突然晃神了。一股强烈的既视感从身体各处涌上大脑，激得他头脑一阵发晕。

“博士！”阿米娅第一时间觉察到博士的异状，“我去叫医疗干员！”

“阿米娅。”博士深呼吸几回，勉力压下眩晕引起的呕吐欲望，“没事，不用麻烦他们。”

“可是——”

“我没事。”他抬手在阿米娅头顶摩挲几下，强行挤出一个自以为还算自然的笑容，“最近几天有点累，休息一下就好了——今天可不要再说什么还有工作要做不可以休息了呀。”

“我知道了，”阿米娅突然变得气鼓鼓的，“博士你是不是又熬夜了！今天又偷偷喝了多少黑咖啡？！”

“哎呀，”博士这回真的笑出来了，“我哪有偷喝黑咖啡，我今天光明正大地喝了四罐理智顶液——”

“博士！！！”

是夜，博士独自前往花房。

忙碌了一整天的调香师正在清扫地面，见到博士，她先是一愣，紧接着笑起来，草草整理了一下额前刘海：“博士？您有什么事情吗？”

“我把白天落在这的凳子拿回去。”博士说着，不急不慢走到放凳子的地方。他并没有直接拿凳子，而是对着花架左看右看一番，接着把手伸进去，摸出一个小小的东西。

“这是？”调香师凑过来，这个小物件虽然凭借陶土色的外壳和周围大小花盆融为一体，却并不在她布置花房所用的物品之列。

博士摊平手掌，同时竖起另一只手的食指抵在嘴边示意调香师不要出声。他调整手腕角度让这个小部件滑到手指上，下一秒，他的手指迅速又有力地捏在一起，陶土色的壳子霎时四分五裂，露出里面更细小的部件和线路。

“窃听器？”调香师低声惊呼，“这怎么会？”

“上午那会我只是怀疑，没想到真的是。”博士把窃听器碎片塞进外套口袋，“看来罗德岛里确实越来越不安宁了，连你的花房都躲不过去。”

“这......对不起......”调香师蹙起眉头，家境优渥的大小姐从未想到有朝一日自己会出这么大的纰漏，明明凯尔希早就明里暗里提醒过她，明明每天都会检查一遍，竟然还是——

“我没有怪你，这种事防不胜防的，谁想躲避着你放点东西进来太容易了。”博士见她懊恼的样子，不由自主地放缓语气。

“我该让谁来帮忙吗？多一个人也许更好一些......博士觉得谁合适呢？葛洛丽亚那孩子可以吗？她平时也经常在这帮忙——”

“不，一切维持现状。”博士打断她的话，“没必要把这事太放在心上，常来你这的感染者基本上都很敏感，你的情绪变化对他们来说不是什么好事。也许凯尔希已经对你说过什么了，不过你把它当成我个人的请求也可以——请你每天多花点时间检查一下这些容易藏东西的位置可以吗？”

“嗯。”调香师点头，博士的话让她的心平静了些，“我会的。”

“辛苦你了，那我回去了。”博士拿起报纸凳就要离开，走出去几步之后，他回过头对调香师笑了笑，“谢谢你，莱娜。”

与此同时，谢拉格希瓦艾什家大宅内。

“老爷，您叫我。”角峰立在会客厅门口，向坐在壁炉旁的喀兰之主躬身行礼。

“来，坐。”希瓦艾什示意他最忠诚的仆从坐到自己身边的椅子上。

角峰直起身，以一种合乎礼节的步速不缓不急地走过来，轻轻落座。

“角峰，你外派到罗德岛也有一段时间了，关于罗德岛的博士，我想听一听你的看法。”

“是。”角峰上半身微微前倾，视线直直落在希瓦艾什脚边的地毯上，“属下认为博士是个很有价值的人，不仅因为他有力排众议与喀兰贸易接触的魄力，还因为他所具备的才能并不止先前我方所了解到的那一部分。”

希瓦艾什点头，示意他继续讲下去。

“博士在失忆的状态下仍然能在短时间内组织人员进行战斗，而且大多数情况下能够取得相当不错的战果，属下认为这足以说明博士有相当的战术指挥才能。除此之外，博士的学习能力也值得钦佩，博士从切尔诺伯格苏醒之后一有空余时间就会学习矿石病和天灾的相关知识，对罗德岛和其他研究机构的新研究成果也多有涉猎，属下认为以博士掌握知识的速度，恢复矿石病顶尖学者水准的时间甚至可能早于他恢复记忆的时间。第三点是，据属下了解，罗德岛现今的干员招募与人事管理制度是博士回归罗德岛后的第一项工作成果，那个时候的博士几乎处于空白状态，但他仍然制定了行之有效的规章制度，并帮助罗德岛迅速恢复元气，这一点堪称杰出。最后是，博士为人随和，待人也亲切，在罗德岛内受到多数干员的尊敬......和个别干员的爱慕。”

希瓦艾什仍然只是点头，但角峰补充上的话显然让他心情不错。

“但是我有一点尚未得到证实的疑问，”说到这儿，角峰皱起眉头，“如果博士醒着，那他单独呆着的时候会表露出不安的情绪。”

“哦？”希瓦艾什眉毛小幅度上挑了一下。

“博士对有人靠近他这件事非常敏感，罗德岛也每天安排助理守在他身边，所以这种时机非常罕见，属下只意外碰到过一次，但是那种神情——应该不会错，博士的内心应该正在被不安所困扰。”

有意思。他想着，嘴上却对角峰说：“我知道了。明天天一亮你就回罗德岛，一切照旧。”

“是。”角峰表情恢复了平静，起身再度行礼，接着又像突然想起什么似地开口道，“您叫我过来之前讯使刚刚传回话，说恩希亚小姐因为您今天没去看她就离开闹脾气了，晚饭也没好好吃，现在正把自己关宿舍里，谁劝也不开门。”

“这丫头。”恩希欧迪斯摇摇头，“以后见面的机会多着呢。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.本文有少量原创角色，与游戏中任何已出场或已有相关信息的角色无关。  
2.本文时间线可能与游戏有较大出入，除文中提到具体加入罗德岛时间的角色以外，一律视为满信赖状态。  
3.现在写上非主要角色死亡预警会不会有点晚？

博士看着手里的字迹鉴定报告，五官都要拧到一起去了。

倒也不为别的，只为鉴定结论一栏最后那几个字：是本人所写。

事情要从与喀兰贸易的会面结束后说起。与阿米娅分开之后，博士又在罗德岛里来回溜达了好几圈，总算把那股晕头转向的劲溜达散了，刚准备回办公室窝着，就看见凯尔希指挥人给他搬来一个大箱子。博士一头雾水，看了看箱子又转头看凯尔希。

“看我做什么，你打开看看不就知道里面装的什么了？”当时天色已晚，凯尔希在办公室门口站着，身体刚好被罗德岛顶部结构投下的阴影包裹住，博士没能看清她的表情，好在她的声调听起来一如既往的不冷不热，多少还让博士感受到一点放心。

他依言打开，发现里头满满当当地装着各类笔记和手稿。

“都是你以前写的。”她接着说，“既然矿石病的基础理论你已经完全掌握了，那我也没有必要再替你保管这些东西了。没事的时候你可以翻着看看，说不定对现在的你有些好处。”

说完就走了，把将信将疑的博士晾在原地。

有那么几秒钟，博士确实是不知所措的，他当然好奇这些手稿的内容，但总有种难以用语言描述的糟糕预感。倒不是不相信凯尔希，只是失忆之后他从凯尔希那得到的信息都是经过选择的，其他了解内情的人在相同的问题上往往也三缄其口，现在一下子把这么多东西摆在眼前，难免让人思考她的目的和下一步行动。

最后博士决定先做个字迹鉴定。他从办公桌上拿了一张纸，对着书架抄了几个书名，又从手稿里随便抽出一张，托门口路过的干员把这两张纸送到法务部去。

然后便有了今日的场景。

“还真是我写的。”博士咂咂嘴，“真是不知道该高兴还是不高兴。”

他挑出一本封皮看上去比较陈旧的笔记，拿在手里掂了掂，深吸一口气之后翻开了它。“重灾区灾后情况记录（三）”，首先映入眼帘的是这几个潦草的字，这之后每一页的字迹都算不得工整，甚至说歪歪扭扭也不为过，几乎每张纸都沾染了污迹，有的像在泥地里滚过，有的像被雨水淋过，有几页看上去甚至像被溅上去几滴血。尽管对笔记内容有些心理准备，博士往后翻看的过程中还是感觉到心一点一点地坠进地底。

他想起切尔诺伯格那场天灾。

巨大的、尖利的源石从云层中坠落，又被暴风裹挟着与地面上破土而出的源石结晶碰撞、交汇，人们躲避着、奔逃着，但通通无济于事，人群首先被源石撕碎，接着是人被源石击穿，最终，源石与鲜血吞没了一切。

整合运动有意挑这个时机在切尔诺伯格闹事。他想，如果那天没发生这事，切尔诺伯格是不是可以从天灾下逃脱？如果那天不是为了营救我，罗德岛现在会被整合运动如此纠缠吗？如果我不在那里——我为什么会在那里？我为什么会失忆？为什么——是我？

博士一阵头痛。

敲门声适时地把他从一连串疑问中解脱出来。

“请进。”他把笔记扔回箱子。 

门打开了。身材高挑的萨卡兹刀术师踩着虚浮的脚步晃进来。

“......你怎么回事？”博士像发现什么大新闻似地看着来者。

“昨天例行体检，那帮女人一看见我就把我摁地上打麻醉药。”炎客倚在墙上，一点一点地朝沙发的方向挪，“等我醒了之后才告诉我，她们给我打的剂量足以制服任何野兽......我到现在手脚都是软的，连花盆都端不住，只能来你这混一天。”

“早跟你说过检查的时候要配合。”博士竟感觉自己从炎客的话里听出一点憋屈的味道，“你要是刚来的时候别那么抗拒检查，她们也不至于这么对付你——等会，你不是前天刚轮值过助理？应该今天来的那个小姑娘呢？”

“她来不了了，正抢救着呢。”

博士猛得站起来：“怎么突然就要抢救了？”

“你不知道？”

“没人告诉我。”

“你别激动，坐下。”炎客瞪着博士，生怕博士直接冲出办公室，他好不容易从寝室蠕动到这，舒舒服服地坐到沙发上了，现在可一点也不想挪地方，“两天前派出去一个小队侦查切尔诺伯格郊区源石矿场的事你总知道吧，虽然没用你指挥。”

“对，中途遇到大批整合运动，所以他们又折回来了。”

“交到你手里的报告上写的是没惊动整合运动的人，你信吗？”

博士看着他，没说话。

“你看，你也不信。他们回来之后说没惊动整合运动大部队，但是被一小队人发现了，那个姑娘非要掩护其他人撤退，我猜她源石技艺使用过度了？刚撤回来那会我看着还挺正常的，听说昨天夜里突然心肺衰竭了。”

博士感觉头痛比炎客来之前更严重了点，他双手扒着桌沿蹲下，过了一会又把额头贴到手背上去。

“既然我一点消息都没得到，那应该是她本人要求保密了。”博士突然笑了一下，说，“凯尔希身体力行给他们上的课真管用，现在随便哪个人都觉得什么都不让我知道就是对我最好的保护。”

“不知情当然是一种保护。”炎客换了个姿势，整个人都陷进沙发里，“你要是没失忆，我就是被罗德岛的人打成筛子也不会留着你的命，但你现在什么都不知道了，也就没有给我磨刀的价值了——罗德岛里恐怕不止我一个人这么想。”

博士抬起头，视线重新聚焦在炎客身上，他犹豫着动了动嘴，还是把到嘴边的问题咽了下去。

办公桌上的紧急呼叫铃突然响起来。博士伸长手臂按了接通。

“到一号手术室来一趟。”是凯尔希的声音。

“我知道了。”博士站起来整理了整理外套，见炎客挣扎着要从沙发上起来，说，“你不用跟我过去，你愿意在这呆着就呆着，愿意回寝室就回去，今天应该没有其他需要办的事。”

炎客含含糊糊应了一声，目送博士开门走出去。

一号手术室门大开着，准备区只有凯尔希一人，博士赶到的时候她正费力地脱手术专用防护服。

博士过去搭了把手。

“你应该已经知道怎么回事了。”凯尔希摘下头套，头发浸透了汗水。

“嗯。”

“往手术室推的时候一个劲说别告诉你，”凯尔希转过来，“防化部门五分钟后过来，进去道个别吧。”

博士朝里看了一眼，没说话，脱了平日穿的罗德岛制服外套，走到墙边拿挂在那的连体防护服给自己穿上。这种防护服只在背后有条拉链用于穿脱，凯尔希见博士手脚都套进去了，便想过去帮他拉上拉链，可一步都没来得及迈，就见博士一个人左扭右扭地把拉链拉好了。凯尔希刚要抬起来的手复又落回体侧，她看着博士走向手术室，叹息似地低了下头，转身离开。

手术室里的确不是什么好光景。医疗部的人撤走之前给这个年轻的感染者盖上了白布，但破腹而出的源石结晶似乎并不想让这个可怜人获得最后的安宁。源石正以肉眼可见的速度生长着，不消半个小时这具躯体就会变成新的传染源。

博士想起一个月前她做助理那天自己还因为她肚子一直饿得咕咕叫逼问她是不是节食减肥来着。“哎呦我可求求你们这些小姑娘了，节食减不了肥啊，我说了多少遍啦？”他记得自己当时一边絮絮叨叨地教育她一边在抽屉里翻零食，“一天到晚不好好吃饭，长胖能比营养不良还可怕啊？多长两斤肉要不了命——拿着，我自己藏的，吃了吧，别说出去啊，凯尔希不准我吃零食。”

那个时候她是什么模样呢，博士想，大概是又高兴又不好意思吧，三口并做两口吃完之后还笑嘻嘻地说真好吃。

“傻孩子。”博士伸出手，把被疯长的源石顶得皱皱巴巴的白布扯平整，“多不值得啊。”

“博士。”有人在背后这样叫。

他回头去看，发现防化小队已经到了。

“接下来的工作请交给我们。”领头的人如是说。防化部门的人总是把自己裹在铁桶一样的防护服里，叫人根本看不明白长相，博士倒是认得几个人的声音，不过眼前这位并不在他熟悉的人之列。

博士点点头向外走，一出手术室就被同样穿着连体防护服的华法林拦住。

“博士，你刚接触了凯尔希的手术服，需要做体表消毒和血液检测，跟我来。”

“唔，你今天说不定有机会多我抽一点血——”

“算了吧，”隔着防护服面罩博士也能看得出华法林冲自己呲牙咧嘴，“凯尔希就在检查室，我可不想再被她摁着连做三十六个小时的手术。”

等做完一系列检查，天已然黑了。食堂里正热闹着，但博士没心思加入，他径直去中枢管制室向值班干员核实源石矿场的情况，问完之后依然感觉不到饿，索性溜上甲板吹风。

“弄完啦？”博士刚一踏上甲板就看见炎客叼着烟倚在门口，萨卡兹人像早料到来者身份似的向他摆摆手，一派悠然自得。

“麻药劲过了？”

“嗯。”炎客靠近了，烟头跳跃的红光在黑夜里格外显眼，“你一直有让别人心甘情愿为你豁出性命的本事，只不过现在一时半会还接受不了罢了，别难过。”

“真少见，你也会安慰人。”

“哈哈，”炎客笑，烟雾顺着口鼻飘出来，“说两句话谁不会？”

夜风吹得博士手冷，他把手插进口袋里，余光瞟见后方通道里一个人影闪过。

“是喀兰贸易派来那个丰蹄。”炎客道。

“你连头都没回，怎么知道得这么清楚？”

“还用看？丰蹄体温比其他人高，罗德岛现在给你干活的一共三个丰蹄，一个冒冒失失的，一个腿是金属的，就他走路没多少声音，靠这两点就够了。”炎客掐灭了烟，“他这么盯着你不是一天两天了，肯定是他主子的命令——你真打算招惹那号人？”

“我有我的考虑——嘶，烟头别乱扔。”

炎客挑眉，摊平双手，一副烟头已经扔了你能奈我何的架势。

博士的五官本日第二次拧到一起去。他顿了一下，然后说：“后天我带队去一趟源石矿场，你跟着。”

“哦，”炎客脸上浮起一丝兴奋的神色，“整合运动的人今天白天就撤走了，后天才去你不怕连根毛都拾不着？”

“我去不是为了找整合运动的茬。”

“行吧，随便你。”


	4. Chapter 4

咪啵们在逼仄的小巷子里前行。

梅尔连夜为她的机械水獭们加装了摄像头——在博士的请求下，这些摄像头甚至附带了一流的减震和稳定装置——以保证今天的源石矿场侦查任务能顺利进行。本来博士是打算亲自到矿场里探查一番的，不过这个提案毫无悬念地遭到否决，还是少有的罗德岛高层全员否决，害得博士一边跟高层干员们磨破嘴皮一边反复修改提案，这事才勉强成行。

莱茵生命工程师非常乐于帮博士这个忙，奈何改装手边所有能投入使用的机械水獭不是个轻松的任务，她紧赶慢赶才在出发前完成所有工作，好在这些摄像头无论是运行还是与侦查小队的小型装甲车进行信号链接都没有问题，她才终于得了个机会到角落里打盹。

博士则对着屏幕上咪啵们传回来的影像冒问号。

切尔诺伯格的源石矿场附带完整的生活区。考虑到大多数源石矿场实际上是矿石病感染者集中营，这里的情况别说在乌萨斯境内，恐怕在整个泰拉大陆都算相当罕见了。罗德岛接收过几个从其他矿场侥幸逃离的人，他们曾向博士描述过那里的生活，无外乎像牲畜一样被驱赶、施暴——好在守卫还算搞得清矿石病如何传染，不敢拿他们泄欲——不会有人专门建造可供他们生活的设施。所以这个地方实在是太与众不同了，尽管看得出这儿废弃了有些年头，但到处都是在此生活过的人遗留下的痕迹，比起矿场，它更像是某个城市的贫民区。

博士脑子里突然冒出一个念头：难不成这里原本就是切尔诺伯格的一处贫民区？可是整个矿场甫一建成就是远离城市的，三十年来似乎也没有移动过的记录。他扭头看了眼手边标注着切尔诺伯格近三十年来位置变化的地图，与矿场相关的消息里唯一值得寻味的点是生活区的建成时间要明显晚于矿区。

难道整个生活区是矿工自行建造的？博士打量起屏幕上这些并不算高的建筑来，然而无法看出什么端倪。

博士叹了口气，抓起笔把方才看到的几个视野很差的拐角标到地图上去。其实博士只消动动手指就能把这些信息一键上传到电子地图，但他习惯在纸质地图上手写这种笨办法——到罗德岛后第一次正经指挥战斗时自然而然地就这么做了。他还记得阿米娅看到自己面对电子屏还要拿着地图写写画画时那个又惊讶又难过的表情，好像在她面前坐着的并不是他，而是很多年前的另一个人。直到现在他对自己的生活也没什么真实感，像浮在没边没沿的海里，既不知道自己从哪来，也不知道自己该往哪去，向别人问起过往时他们又只肯说“不是你自己回忆起来的就没有意义”这种让人反胃的话，也只有这种时候博士才觉得自己的确是有过去的，或者说，自己可能确实是罗德岛失踪好几年的博士，而不是被罗德岛随便抓来顶包的失忆倒霉蛋。

“博士。”无线电里传来守林人的声音，她正在矿场入口附近的某个楼顶警戒，“从大约五分钟前开始就有一只鸟在矿场上方盘旋，目测是某种小型隼类，但......并不是我熟悉的物种，现在它正往装甲车所在的位置靠近。”

“它身上绑着什么设备吗？”博士调整装甲车顶的监控镜头方向以搜寻，却只看见云缓缓滑过天穹。

“没有。需要击落吗？”

“不用，保持警戒。”

“明白。”

“守林人每次和博士一起出任务都这么紧张，”这回是芙兰卡笑嘻嘻地在说话，她正和雷蛇在矿区一侧给负责采样的赫默护卫，“说不定是龙门哪户人家的宠物飞出来了呢？”

她话音刚落，通讯频道里就响起杂音。

博士很熟悉这种声音，是有人接入当前频道时常有的。博士本以为是雷蛇、赫默或者在装甲车外巡逻的炎客准备说点什么，但等了一会也没听到有人出声，更没有人对此发出疑问，就像其他人根本没听见这个声音似的。

他一阵紧张，转念一想又觉得炎客一直没出声，装甲车周边就应该是没有异常的，遂暂时放下心来。

就算不放心也没什么用，他的注意力很快被某个机械水獭传回的画面抓走。

展现在屏幕上的是一栋塌了一半的房子，从墙体的断面上看，那中间似乎有个不怎么常见的灰黑色夹层。博士操控咪啵靠得更近了些，这下看得更清楚了：墙体中间有掺杂着某种晶体的夹层，并且断面上没有任何植物和建筑物碎屑以外的灰尘附着。

可能这房子刚塌没几天。博士想着，回头叫醒了梅尔。

“类似的建筑结构你见过吗？”他问。梅尔对着屏幕看了又看，摇摇头表示毫无头绪。

“炎客，你来。”

“怎么了？”萨卡兹刀术师打开车舱门，探进个脑袋，问。“你来看看这个。”

“嗯。”他应着，跳进车舱，走到博士旁边，“怎么了？”“你见过带这种夹层的墙吗？”

“当然见过。”他指着屏幕说，“盖这些房子的人就地取材，拿源石当建筑材料用。”

“啊？”博士看看炎客，又看看那断面，“源石？”

“源石打碎了掺点别的土。”炎客答，“卡兹戴尔的穷人很多这么干的，你在卡兹戴尔呆过那么长时间，难道不该一看见就想起来？”

博士撇嘴，接通了赫默的频道：“赫默，矿区采样进行得怎么样了？”

“很顺利，马上就完成了，博士，有什么事？”

“生活区这边的房子也有需要采样的地方，我把定位发给你，你一会儿过去。”

“知道了。”

“这个矿场有什么值得实地考察的地方？”见博士的手从通话按键上收回来，炎客开口，“之前就派人来，现在那帮人不成了你又要亲自来。”

“从龙门接了个单子，说这一片三天后有整合运动攻坚小队经过，需要罗德岛在这把他们截住。”博士把房子的位置在地图上圈出来打上问号，“这一片房屋密集不说，房子看起来也不怎么结实，不实地考察一下恐怕到时候是往整合运动刀子底下送肉。”

“你之前不是说要派精英来干这活？要是连点随机应变的本事都没有，也别叫什么精英了。”

“多一层保险不会错，罗德岛现在缺钱缺人，各方面都得做最坏的打算。”

炎客哼了一声，到舱门边席地而坐，不说话了。

梅尔显然来了精神，在博士旁边的位置坐下，饶有兴致地看起屏幕。

采样小组很快赶到指定地点，可以看出赫默对这情形的兴趣丝毫不比博士低，几乎立刻就开始了采样。雷蛇始终守在离赫默两步远的地方，芙兰卡的活动范围要大一些，她并不总在咪啵能拍摄到的地方。

博士静静地看着这一切，在心里为三天后的阻击战盘算起来。攻坚小队应该算整合运动的精英战力，他们挺注意打配合的。他想，但是这帮人又不怎么重视队伍建制，每次遭遇兵种组合都不太一样，他们打算这次派什么？寻仇者应该有，那些抡锤的大个儿呢？这房子怎么看怎么不结实，能挨得住他一锤吗？挨不住就不能提前埋伏，一锤下去整栋房子塌了把人埋进去就完蛋了——

通讯频道里突然传来巨响，监控影像瞬间被烟尘填满。

“雷蛇？赫默？怎么回事？守林人？你看得到情况吗？”博士把地图和笔丢到一旁。

“两栋楼坍塌，目前看不到采样小组。”

“两个大锤！”芙兰卡率先汇报，“还有一个寻仇者！大锤冲我们来了，寻仇者露了个脸又不见了！”

“往七点钟方向撤退，到开阔地带去！”博士说着，在地图矿区和生活区交界处标出一点，“梅尔，把咪啵往这个位置调，我们过去接应。守林人原地待命，炎客，关车门。”

“明白！”梅尔应着，在随身的设备上调度起来。

装甲车瞬间发动，朝预定地点疾驰而去。

“三个大锤！”伴着再度响起的房屋倒塌声，芙兰卡汇报道，“还有两分钟到达预定地点！”

“咪啵部署完毕！”

“我去搜那个拿刀的。”炎客贴在门边，随时准备跳车。

“汇合点可能有别的埋伏，到了你再行动。”

刀术师收回已经在门把上的手。

一分钟后装甲车抵达预定地点，但正如博士所料，车还没停稳就遭到攻击。

“一个术师带一队轻甲兵，”博士仔细辨识着袭击者身份，调整装甲车行进路线躲避术师攻击，“炎客就位，别让他们打中履带，梅尔，把预留的那个咪啵唤醒，准备投放。”

炎客拉开车门，迎面撞上带队的术师，他飞起一脚把那人踹得连连后退，自己也借势跳车，以保证装甲车一段时间内远离术师的攻击范围。

芙兰卡护着赫默从预定的撤退路线上冲过来，伏击小队被炎客劈了个七零八落，没有余力上前滋扰，二人得以撤离，雷蛇远远跟在后面，见前方两人完全离开生活区范围之后，她回身将盾支起。

“雷蛇！不要恋战，麻痹住他们之后立刻撤退！”

“明白！”雷蛇应道，青蓝色光芒从她的角上迸发出来。

梅尔在车门处接应，芙兰卡把抱着样本箱的赫默推上车，马不停蹄折返支援雷蛇。与此同时，雷蛇的电击成功让武装人员失去行动能力，她不敢拖延，拔腿就跑，赶在体力耗尽前与芙兰卡会合。

“梅尔！”

“明白！咪啵引爆！”

生活区最外侧的建筑物轰然倒塌，战场另一端，炎客一刀取走了带队术师的性命，矿场在滚滚烟尘中归于宁静。

“样本有损伤吗？”博士离开监控台，走到赫默身边，她正一脸严肃地逐一检查样本箱里的东西。

“没有，都很好。”检查完最后一个，赫默露出如释重负的微笑，“万幸。”

“嗯。”博士点点头，朝车门的方向走了。他打算下车确认战场情况，车门刚打开就听见芙兰卡“博士小心”的呼喊，博士心下一惊，手臂立刻发力企图关上车门，然而一股更大的力量从外侧撕扯着，他使出浑身解数也只能眼睁睁看着车门乃至相连的车舱扭曲变形。短暂的僵持似乎激怒了袭击者，博士一个反应不及，就整个人连着车门一块飞出去了。

是那个露了一面又消失的寻仇者。他似乎受伤了，拎着刀踉踉跄跄地向博士逼近。博士扫视一圈，发现不论哪个人都离自己有点远。他来不及思考更多，一骨碌从地上爬起来，把车门立起护在身前，像古代军团兵那样半蹲着摆开架势。

子弹贯穿了寻仇者的身体。雷蛇开枪了，但她手里的枪实在做不到远距离精准狙击，堪堪打中肩膀。

寻仇者长刀脱手，就在同时，留在装甲车上的最后一台机械水獭朝他撞过去，拉开了和博士之间距离之后引爆。

但寻仇者没死，他又站起来了，浑身是火，和那熊熊燃烧的刀刃别无二致。他还活着，不能让他再拿刀。这是博士那一刻唯一的想法，眼下有能力跟寻仇者单挑的人离得还是远，于是他扔掉车门冲向刀，决意自己夺来。

寻仇者喉咙里发出可怖的嘶吼，看透了博士想法似的也向这边扑来，但他的目标显然不是刀，而是博士。他的速度比刚才快得多，博士避无可避，那着火的、长满源石的手指眼看就要撕开他的喉咙。

但听得一声尖啸，什么东西从空中俯冲下来，直直击中寻仇者脑袋。

紧接着，冰雪斩断了烈焰。

“不错的判断。”来人转过身，一双灰色眼睛居高临下望向博士，“但我希望你能对自己的人身安全更上心一点，我的盟友。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.战争场面、打架场面和斗殴场面统统不会写，对不起各位观众老爷，请您大致意会一下子吧。  
2.写完才发现游戏里说梅尔的咪啵是线控机械，我给写成无线远程操控的了，失误，失误。


	5. Chapter 5

中枢管制室里起了场小小的风波。杜宾怒气冲冲地进来，单刀直入向灰喉发难，一起值班的其他干员躲得远远的，凑成一堆半是胆怯半是讥笑地窃窃私语。

“干员灰喉，”随便哪个人都能听出教官的不满，“希望你能对你的行为做出合理的解释。”

“我的行为是合理合规的，不需要解释。”

“合理合规？希瓦艾什这个人的一切行动都应该受博士管制，还得同时报备凯尔希、阿米娅，你倒好，你都做了什么？他跟你要通讯权限你就给，他要求参与行动你就把整个行动计划行动路线都给他？博士和阿米娅都不在，凯尔希忙着做手术，你就说了算了？开会的时候我再三强调这个人值得警惕，现在他刚刚在罗德岛落脚就要权限，你不注意他是不是有所图谋反而一个劲配合，你想干什么？”

“侦查小队的行动确实遇到了阻碍，没有特别禁令的情况下任何一个罗德岛干员要求前去支援都应该批准，这是中枢管制室值班守则上的写的，杜宾教官。”突如其来的责问并没有吓倒灰喉，她直视杜宾的眼睛说，“希瓦、不，银灰干员从罗德岛和喀兰贸易达成合作协议那天起就是罗德岛的正式干员了，他有权参与博士直接指挥的任何行动，与其他队员保持通话是参与行动的根本。”

“你倒是振振有词。”灰喉的回答出乎杜宾意料，这让她冷静了些，“所以呢？他要的是和博士保持单线通话的权限，你以为我不知道吗？这已经超出一般参与行动的范畴了，整个罗德岛几个人有这个权限？”

“教官刚才说过，银灰干员由博士直接管制，而且身份特殊，所以我认为他的通讯权限高于普通干员是合理的。擅自给他这个权限是我有错，我正在打报告，稍后会向博士和凯尔希医生说明情况。”

“你——”杜宾看了一眼桌面，那上面确实放着一份写到一半的文件，刚收敛的怒气又开始翻涌，“你胆子越来越大了。”

“事出紧急，教官干嘛这么生气呢？”博士的声音突然响起。所有人目光一下子聚到他身上，只见他灰头土脸地站在门口，笑嘻嘻地摘下兜帽和防护面罩。杜宾的视线越过博士，窥见门外有个不甚熟悉的高挑身影。

博士举起双手，螃蟹似地跨步走到争执的两人中间，把灰喉挡在身后。

“今天确实发生了点意外，多亏希瓦艾什先生及时赶到我才能全须全尾地回来，”他说，“这事的源头在我，是我计划不周，要是多带两个人去就不至于这样，灰喉没犯大错，紧急情况紧急处理，教官没必要这么动怒。”

“博士，你对干员太纵容了。”她说，“严明的纪律是战斗力的保障，要是今天对灰喉姑息，明天其他人就能有样学样，到头来罗德岛就会变成一滩散沙！”

“我明白，我明白。”博士说，“该怎么处理就怎么处理。”

杜宾点头，脸上仍有不忿。

“你们今天提前下班，走吧。”博士对躲在一旁的另几个人说，又转身面向灰喉，“灰喉，我需要你写一份关于今天的情况说明，越详细越好，尽快给我——今天的事虽然结果是好的，但没有下一次了，希望你记住。”

“嗯。”灰喉应着。她看起来竟然挺愉快的。

“好，你也提前下班吧。不用叫值夜班的提前过来，有我跟教官在这。”

黎博利族的女孩离开了，管制室里只剩下博士和教官。杜宾盯着门口，但没再发现谢拉格人的踪影。

“我叫他去体检了。”博士不用想都知道杜宾在看什么，之前开会讨论罗德岛要不要与喀兰贸易合作的时候她几乎是反对得最尖锐的那个，“他说他刚到罗德岛就跑过去协助我了，其他什么都没来得及做。”

“所以你们已经见过面、说过话了。你说他及时赶到把你救了，怎么样，身手如何？”

“不一般。”博士顺手整理起主控台上散落的几份文件，“感觉他本人比他派来的那几个属下能打。”

杜宾闻言，先是瞪眼，又改为皱眉，最后扭头盯住博士：“博士，虽然我不知道凯尔希为什么会做出让步，但我的立场是不变的。我始终怀疑恩希欧迪斯·希瓦艾什，以他的身份，就算他两个妹妹都成了感染者、都在罗德岛治疗，他也用不着纡尊降贵来这做干员，他就是图谋不轨。”

“有些事情我也没搞清楚。但是罗德岛各项缺口都太大，想短期内填补大部分只能依靠喀兰贸易。”博士想起凯尔希至今没告诉自己罗德岛送到喀兰贸易的那份莫名其妙的合同出自谁手这件事，心里一阵烦躁，“杜宾，我理解你，我理解每一个反对的人，但我的立场也是不变的，只要没有证据证明希瓦艾什会采取不利于罗德岛利益的行动，我就不主张对他们采取敌视态度。”

晚餐时间就要到了。博士估摸着希瓦艾什的体检应该完成了，正好值夜班的人来换班，他简单交待情况之后便直奔体检室而去。

今天是华法琳管体检。回来之后博士特意确认过，要不然他可不敢让这位贵族老爷直接过去。罗德岛上上下下对喀兰贸易和希瓦艾什抱持不信任态度的人不在少数，今天他一声不吭提前来就够要命了，来了之后还出了这么一桩事，堪称火上浇油。华法琳是罗德岛元老，活得年岁又久，对这些利益相争的事早就不感兴趣了，这种时候由她顶上最合适。

今天之内可千万别再出新乱子了。博士想。

然后他就看到华法琳假笑着把希瓦艾什从体检室里请出来。

行吧。博士快步走去，面向银灰——下午在管制室看灰喉交来的情况说明时得知希瓦艾什给自己选的代号是银灰，真是简单粗暴，他当时这样想——挤出一个同样假的笑，让他在门口稍等，转身跟华法琳进屋。

“这真是我在罗德岛这些年里做过的最费劲的体检。”几乎就在博士关好门的同时，华法琳的嘴就像机关枪开火似的开始说了，“那简直不是我给他体检，是他莅临体检室视察顺带体验整个体检流程，你知道吗，他的眼神真要命，就跟人肉X光机一样，那架势，什么东西看过以后就全明白、全了解了似的，可怕，真的可怕，我一点儿都不擅长对付这种既不动声色又有脑子的人，他以后要是没事就在医疗部门这闲晃我可受不了，要做噩梦的，博士，你该跟他说，让他没有待办事项的时候不要往这边走......就是有事也别来，有事应该直接去找你——”

“停一停，停一停，冷静一下，这地方隔音没你想象的好，小点声，他就在门口呢，诶呀，”博士手忙脚乱地想让华法琳声音低一点，“我知道了，我知道了，我去处理，保证你见不着他，保证。”

华法琳哼了一声，丢给博士一份体检报告：“他一丁点感染迹象都没有，身体也好得很，各项指标都很正常，我猜他平时应该挺自律的，现在刚成年没几年的人体检结果都不一定能这么好。”

“行，我知道了。”博士草草翻阅一遍，又递给她，转身急急忙忙要走，“我还得领着他到处看看，今天麻烦你了。”

华法琳又哼一声，摆了摆手。

博士开门的时候，银灰正倚着体检室门口对面的墙，见他从体检室出来，从从容容地站直了。

“确认了一下体检结果。您的身体很好。”

“是吗，真是个好消息。”

“那么明天去训练区域做体能和战斗测试，之前也说了，这是罗德岛干员入职的正常流程，希望您不要介意，不过您来得实在突然，所以明天上午稍晚一点我再领您过去。”

“客随主便，按你的想法安排就好。”

“好。”博士克制着自己想叹气的冲动，华法琳说得没错，跟银灰相处是不怎么轻松，之前商谈合约事宜时自己全神贯注不去注意这些，现在不需要那么紧张了，银灰这种说什么话都拿捏一个分寸的状态就让人难受了，“现在是晚餐时间，一般是五点半到七点半两个小时，不过厨房是开放式的，就算错过了时间也可以自己随时去做，饿不着。您现在想过去吗？还是晚点叫角峰单独给您做一份？他说以前你们家的饭都是他做的——呃，罗德岛天南海北的人都有，食堂的饭口味也比较杂，您一开始可能吃不惯。”

“角峰去准备了，不着急过去。”银灰看着博士，脸上是似笑非笑的表情。

我刚才说的话有什么可笑的地方吗？博士疑惑，但嘴上并没停顿。“好。那么这段时间我带您熟悉一下罗德岛吧。”他一边介绍医疗部门的概况，一边向外走。银灰则慢悠悠地跟在他身旁，若有所思地听着。

“话说回来，我还没道谢，舍妹有劳罗德岛诸位照顾了。”听完博士的介绍后，银灰这样说，“她现在情况怎么样？”

“职责所在。令妹病情控制得不错，她自己也很配合治疗。”博士放慢脚步，他们现在快要踏出医疗部门的范围了，“只是她伤处离下肢动脉很近，还是存在恶化可能的，我们会尽力避免这个情况，但是希望您心中有数。”

银灰沉默颔首。

“谢拉格另两族虽然是我的手下败将，但还没到一蹶不振的地步，他们一定会继续寻找扳倒我的机会。”又向前走了一段路之后，银灰话锋一转。

博士望向他，一时间搞不明白这番话的用意。

“雪境不是世外桃源，患上矿石病的的谢拉格人只会越来越多，再加上恩希亚也成了感染者......这是个做文章的大好机会，我必须赶在他们之前行动。”

“罗德岛不是世界公认的顶尖矿石病研究机构，也没有雄厚的背景，而且现如今元气大伤，”博士隐约听出点门道，觉得自己最好假模假式地客气一番，“不论从哪个方面来算，我们都不是最优选。”

“我需要的不是顶尖研究机构。”银灰把“研究”二字咬得很重。

“嗯，嗯。”博士笑着点头，现在他完全明白银灰的意思了，“感谢您替我排忧解难。”

“盟友太客气了。”银灰也回以微笑。

就在这时，两个后勤部干员从走廊另一头向二人冲来。

“博士！”人还没到眼前，其中一个就上气不接下气地开口，“哎呀可找着您了，我们这有事要问呢。”

“慢点说，怎么了？”

“那个，就是，银灰干员的宿舍，怎么安排？”

“我们问过杜宾教官，她说正常安排，但是......我们也不知道那样合不合适，问凯尔希医生和阿米娅她们又说听博士您的。”另一个说。

“啊。”一个单音节从博士喉咙里蹦出来，他猛然发觉这才是迫在眉睫的头一号麻烦事，而过去大半天时间里自己竟完全没考虑过这个问题。他装作思索，实际上在心里捶胸顿足自我唾弃了好几秒，然后问：“他行李多吗？”

“不多，不多，就两个标准大小行李箱。”

“那，”博士向前蹭了一步，确保银灰看不到自己可能并不平静的表情，“我寝室隔壁不是还空、空着吗？就在那吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

兴许是干员们私底下传开了银灰今日要一显身手，观战席称得上摩肩接踵。博士料想到会有不少人来看热闹，但眼下的情况实在太夸张了——除去有任务在身的人，其余的竟基本上都挤到训练场来了。

最后一排也不得清静。博士想着，站起来伸了个懒腰。

作为银灰早早指定下的唯一对接人，即便仅仅出于礼节，博士也应该出现在这里，虽然他一丁点不关心测试结果。倒不是博士对银灰的战斗力不抱期待，他已经切身领教过了，银灰那支基本不离手的手杖和他养的鸟在实战中可能发挥的作用绝不比罗德岛其他近卫干员的武器小，而是博士觉得，一个干员到底能在战场上发挥多少战斗力很难真正用数据量化出来，在自己已经了解过银灰有多大本事的现在，更应该发愁的是接下来的任务中如何运用他的力量，以及，怎么说服这位身居高位惯了的人亲自下场打架。

博士听到杜宾说测试进行到最后一项了，他眯起眼睛，目光投向场地中央。

这最后一项测试的内容其实没有一定之规，由教官根据新入职干员的情况临场决定，很多时候是要求新干员展示一下撒手锏。

“干员银灰，在测试的最后，希望你能展示一下你的看家本领。”杜宾说。

“好。”银灰应道。他左脚后撤一步，将手杖高举过头，接着向斜下方劈砍。谢拉格的烈风与暴雪仿佛刹那降临，那手杖破风之声在训练场里回荡着，如风雪呼啸，如坚冰崩裂，惹得观战席上爆发出一阵惊呼。

就是这个。博士一屁股坐回座位上。昨天他就是用这一招了结了那个寻仇者。真厉害啊。

“博士？”什么人突然叫了他一声，吓得博士整个人抖了一下。

“嗯？”博士迅速扭头，发现叫他的人是赫拉格，“哦，老将军您来了，吓我一跳。”

“抱歉抱歉，”赫拉格微笑着在博士旁边坐下，“两天后的事情，你有什么想法了吗？”

“有一些，但是还不算成型，您请看，”博士拿过放在另一侧的便携电子沙盘，在屏幕上按了几下，矿场实时立体地图便出现在二人眼前，那上面上已经标注出几个点了，“矿区地形开阔，所以我推测整合运动会直接取道生活区，昨天折腾那一场之后整合运动肯定会有所警觉，鉴于其他道路两边的建筑物破坏得很严重，攻坚小队又没有那么敏捷，所以他们从这三条线路分头行进的可能性很大。”

“很有道理，”赫拉格看博士在地图上画出三条线，手指在胡子上摩挲，“所以你现有的想法是什么？”

“通往龙门的出口只有一个，稳妥一点的战术是直接守住出口以东三条线路的交汇点，不过今早发现上路突然冒出来几片活性源石，我正考虑要不要在活性源石前头安排人守着。”

“你对这三条路上各自可能出现的兵种有预估吗？”

“兵种应该和昨天遭遇过的一致，顶多是身手好坏的区别，”博士说着说着眉头就皱到一起去，“根据以往的经验，术师只负责布好源石，一般不会自己去踩，加上复仇者小队的人基本被整合运动当消耗品用，所以我觉得上路基本上是寻仇者、复仇者做敢死队，其余术师从东南方向的这个口子偷袭，最宽敞的中路留给大部队轻甲兵和重型武装。目前来看最麻烦的问题是他们可能有隐形术师，想确定他们的位置实在是不容易。”

“但既然是攻坚小队，就不能低估他们的自我牺牲精神，你要提防上路敢死队里有一到两个隐形术师同行。”

“——好，谢谢老将军提醒，我会重新考虑战术。”

“博士。”杜宾拿着一份文件夹走过来，“这是干员银灰的测试结果，请你过目。”

“谢谢。”博士接过，快速翻看着，“远程侦查破隐能力？这是什么？”

“我们对他饲养的鹰也做了测试，结果显示这只鹰具备识破光学迷彩和大多数隐形法术的能力，所以在备注部分做了记录。”

博士两眼放光，捧着文件夹忽地站起来。

“太好了，太好了。”他说，“银灰人呢？”

“还在场地里。”杜宾歪头看向训练场，为博士指了个方向，“喏，那边，还没走。”

“好，好，老将军我过去一趟，失陪——”博士朝杜宾指的方向望过去，发现银灰也正看向自己这边，他感觉脑袋被什么东西隔空狠狠撞了一下，冷汗登时就淌下来了，方才的兴奋劲也瞬间消退大半。这人干嘛？博士心里打着鼓，行动上却一点没犹豫，小跑着下了观战席。

“博士该不会——”杜宾心里涌起一股在她看来并不好的预感。  
“相信他吧，教官。”赫拉格站起身，“优秀的指挥官才会大胆用人。”

测试结束之后银灰没有立即离场，这让一些人摩拳擦掌，但他往观战席看了那一眼之后就把眼皮垂下了，不管凑到他近身的人表现得多么跃跃欲试，他都不理会，自顾自把玩着手杖，饶是一副拒人于千里之外的架势。

有人开始小声指责他傲慢。一直守在训练场门口的角峰看出风向不妙，拔腿就往银灰那里跑，中途险些和观战席上冲下来的博士撞个满怀。

“博士？！您没事吧？”

“没事。”博士堪堪刹住，立刻后退一步，确保自己不会因为惯性扑到角峰身上，“走吧。”

“啊，好。”角峰应道，跟在博士身后走了。

躁动的干员们注意到了博士，纷纷侧身给他让出路来，现场气氛因而缓和不少。

博士放慢步伐，微笑着向人群致意。

银灰也注意到了博士，他不再把玩手杖，规规矩矩地攥到手里了，朝博士走来的方向转身。看到角峰就跟在博士身后似乎让他感到些微讶异，他的目光首先落在博士身上，又转向角峰，复又投回博士。

“感谢你配合我们的工作。”博士走到距离银灰三步远的位置站定，“但是，我个人还有个不情之请，希望能得到你的应允。”

“请讲。”

“罗德岛将于两日后在切尔诺伯格59区废弃矿场展开一场阻击行动，我希望你参与。”

“邀请我参加战斗？”银灰嘴角上扬，似笑非笑，“好，我答应你。”

训练场炸锅了。

“哥哥！”崖心指尖在银灰寝室门边的感应区轻戳一下，不等门完全打开就侧身挤进屋，飞一样地窜到银灰面前，“你答应博士要参加两天后的行动吗？你这次真的能在罗德岛多留几天了吗？”

“稳重一点，恩希亚。”银灰双手扶着妹妹肩膀，眼角眉梢盈着笑意，“对，都对。”

“嘻嘻，我在老哥和角峰叔面前稳不稳重有什么要紧？”崖心笑着扑进银灰怀里，“我好想你呀，上次你来的时候都没看我就走了。”

“对不起，上次突然有急事要处理。”银灰掌心轻抚崖心头顶，“这次可以多在罗德岛陪你几天。”

“嗯！”崖心用力点头，头发因此乱成一团也浑不在意。

“老爷，”角峰端茶过来，“属下还是觉得您就这么答应博士的要求有些草率，这次行动的危险性比往常高很多，即便是罗德岛的精英干员也觉得接下这个单子有点冒险，而且......”

“而且什么？”银灰盯着他。

“属下担心今天的事会加剧罗德岛对老爷的不信任。”

“诶，可是我听说博士一直坚持要跟我们结盟，凯尔希医生后来也不反对了啊。”崖心向角峰投去疑问的目光，“凯尔希医生很严格的，连她都同意了，还有什么不信任呢？”

“二小姐，这——”

“恩希亚，有些事情你现在还明白不了。”银灰又抬手摸了摸崖心头顶，转头对角峰说，“不要把精力放在这种没有意义的担忧上。”

“是。”角峰应道，“但是这次行动实在——”

“阿米娅！可饶了我吧！我今天一上午脑子要累坏了！你就让我回去睡一会儿！”走廊里传来博士打着颤的凄惨呼喊，角峰这才注意到房门一直开着，他想过去关上，银灰却示意他不要动。

“博士！就四十分钟！只能睡四十分钟哦！时间到了我叫你起床！”阿米娅远远喊着。

“诶——”博士答道，故意拖了个百转千回的长音，为了配合发声，他还特意在走廊里晃晃悠悠地走。

然后一扭头发现自己正对着银灰敞开的寝室门。

他立刻站直了，微笑着朝三人摆摆手，迈着雍容端庄的步子走向自己的寝室。

崖心捧腹大笑，追出去向博士道午安。

银灰也抿着嘴笑，脑子里想的却是昨日矿场上博士夺刀的情形。

“这个人在训练场公开邀请我参与战斗是对整个罗德岛宣示他对我的信任，他很有胆识。”银灰说，“作为回敬，我应当让罗德岛见识下希瓦艾什的手段。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艰难的一更。


	7. Chapter 7

“医生。”

又来了。博士手指在眉间狠按几下。

不知怎的，博士今天总能听到这个声音。这声音里一丁点恶意都感觉不到，听起来就像早晨在餐厅门口擦肩而过时的寒暄，可惜干哑得很，任博士仔细分辨也听不出男女。刚开始他以为是哪个刚到罗德岛的病号在叫他——前天下午他应凯尔希要求去新接收的病人那看了一圈，他们不知道什么博士不博士的，见他穿着白大褂，便只管“医生”、“医生”地叫他——后来离了本舰到矿场这儿了，他发觉这声音还往耳膜里钻，甚至比早上刚发现这回事的时候更清晰了。

幻听这么严重，我终于要精神分裂了吗？他把自己整个塞进指挥车的狭窄座椅，盘算起做脑部CT的必要性了。  
指挥车外，战局已接近尾声，整合运动攻坚队大部被歼灭，只余两个复仇者在矿场北边作困兽之斗。凡是还有余力战斗的人都被博士调去支援了，负伤的人则集中到矿场中心区域，医疗干员们正赶赴那里为他们处理伤情。

炎客绕着指挥车和医疗车8字型一圈一圈地转。他本来没在博士拟定的作战人员名单里，但早上出现幻听之后博士莫名觉得他应该跟着，就赶在出发之前把人逮来了——毕竟这位刀术师从来不会放过任何上战场的机会。

他远远看见银灰过来了，两步跨到指挥车边上抬手敲了敲。

“啊？”指挥车门打开一条缝，博士的声音从里头飘出来。

“贵族老爷自个儿回来了，你不迎接迎接？”炎客把门缝扒得更大了点，探进头来，“你不会又睡着了吧？”

“没有，没有，我一天二十四小时就没有个清醒的时候？”博士念叨，艰难地从椅子里蠕动出来。他看了眼监控屏幕：银灰确实一个人朝指挥车这边来了，只不过一架带有龙门近卫局标识的无人机正明目张胆地悬在他头顶上。博士眨眨眼睛，忙不迭转身下车。

“盟友。”防护面罩遮挡了表情，博士因而用了柔和的语调向银灰打招呼，“辛苦了，哪里受伤了吗？”

银灰眼睛飞快地在博士面罩上聚焦一瞬，接着垂下眼皮微笑起来：“托盟友你指挥得当的福，一点伤都没受。”

“那太好了。”博士快步迎上，“今天真要感谢你，你要是不在，罗德岛恐怕要用代价更大的作战计划才能完成这个委托。”

“完成了就好。”银灰低头看了看博士的肩，“还疼吗？”

“嗯？哦，有点淤青，不碰就不疼，谢谢你还记挂着。”

银灰没回话，只是微笑，顺带抬头瞥了一眼不远处竖着耳朵听人讲话的炎客。

两人陷入短暂的、令博士焦躁的沉默。好在悬于头顶的近卫局无人机似乎已经得到了它想要的，晃晃悠悠飞走了。

银灰歪头看了眼飘走的无人机，像发现了什么有意思的玩意似的：“罗德岛与龙门的合作关系很别致，或许值得喀兰贸易参考。”

您可千万学点好的。博士心想。尽管有面罩隔着，他还是干巴巴地笑了一下。

这时他下车前塞在外套口袋里的对讲机响了，博士掏出来调试几下，传出的声音变得清晰。

“博士，作战完成了。”是塞雷娅。

“辛苦。情况怎样？有人受伤吗？”

“没有新增伤员。另外我们制服了其中一个复仇者，博士，该如何处置？”

“带过来我看一眼。”真是意外的战果，博士想。

“我不同意带那个复仇者回本舰。”另一个声音响起。

“凯尔希？你不是有手术？”

“提前完成了。”她说，“罗德岛尝试收容过复仇者成员，他们要么拒绝沟通，要么假意同意到罗德岛接受治疗，来了之后找机会大肆破坏。你得抛弃侥幸心理，罗德岛不能承受额外减员风险。再者说近卫局刚刚在矿场外围部署了人手，你打算在他们眼皮底下带走整合运动成员吗？”

“知道了。”博士道，“塞雷娅？”

“明白了。”通讯频道那一头传来模糊的声响，想必是那位复仇者魂归西天。

结束了。博士呼出一口气，不知道该遗憾还是该轻松。

“医生。”奇怪的呼唤再度响起。这一次听起来感觉特别近，就好像说话的人正站在自己面前似的。博士甚至不敢再断言这是幻听，可是抬头四顾，目之所及仍不见异常。

炎客快步上前，一把拽住博士向后扯，逼得他连连后退。

“现形。”长刀出鞘，刀术师声音满溢着躁动。

博士回头看银灰，发现他也是一副警戒态势，明白刚才这一声并不独自己听到。

“哈哈哈哈......”耳边回荡着干涩的笑声。下一秒，博士感觉什么东西轻飘飘地往胸口贴，他低头查看，视野霎那被一张快被源石爬满的脸占据。

“医生，医生，是你，真的是你。”袭击者嘴唇一动不动，他的下颌几乎变成一整块源石了，但这似乎毫不妨碍他发声——是的，博士这回总算知道这个从一大早就开始鬼叫的人是个男的了。

“你没死，太好了，你没死。”异乎寻常的热情在此人眼里燃烧，“我一直在找你，一直在找你，三年了，医生，我——”

炎客刀尖刺入袭击者后背，扔狗崽子似地把他摔出去。这一摔让一把小型铳从他衣服里滑出来，他爬去捡起，捧在手心，献宝似地向博士伸出手：“你的枪，我一直替你收着，就想有一天能还给你。”

“抱歉，我失忆了。”博士看他那副样子有些不忍心，“以前的事情......我什么都想不起来，抱歉。说不定你认错人了？”

“失忆？”短暂茫然过后，悲伤将那人吞没，“也、也对，你受了那么重的伤。但是、我不会认错人，我没认错人，你就是我要找的医生，你救过我的，就在卡兹戴尔边境，你救过我的。”

“你要是想叙旧可真是找错人了。”炎客笑起来，硬邦邦的长尾在身后小幅度摇摆，他要对这个絮絮叨叨的人失去耐心了。

“我认得你，雇佣兵炎客，别杀我。我全身到处都是源石，早就该死了，可能这一分钟过去我就要断气。”那人死死盯着博士，眼里流下泪水，“但是，但是我还想再见你一面，医生，就算失忆了你也还是那个医生，我绝不会认错人。啊......现在你活过来了，太好了。”

他跪在原地，不再做声了，像个源石雕像，连离他最近的炎客都不敢确定这人是不是真的突然就没气了。

幽蓝的光芒从袭击者身上的源石结晶里星星点点地散发出来。

博士率先反应过来，喊道：“他源石技艺要失控了！后退！”蓝色光芒刹那间笼罩整个矿场。裸露在地表的大大小小源石颗粒、混了源石进去的断壁残垣、乃至空气中漂浮的源石碎屑，统统在发光。

“博士！突发情况！”通讯受到干扰，对讲机传来的声音断断续续。

“不要慌！”博士冲对讲机喊，“所有人戴好护具，远离建筑物！挡住眼睛！”

光越来越强，它已经不是蓝色，而更接近白色了。

博士转身，见银灰半低着头，手掌护着双眼。

“这种看上去没有攻击性的源石技艺失控起来能扰乱旁观者心智，”博士走到他身边，“但是不用担心，别看，等他生命耗尽就好了。”

银灰点点头以示回应。

大地发出轰鸣。

耳力极佳的谢拉格人从巨响的缝隙中听到来自身侧的嘈杂声，雪境猎手的本能促使他稍稍移开捂在眼上的手去查看。或许不直视就不会有问题，他这样认为。然而，除了一片白茫茫，银灰什么都没看到。

“银灰？银灰！”回过神来的时候，首先映入眼帘的是博士的防护面罩。银灰眨眨眼睛，左顾右盼一番，想起自己正在切尔诺伯格郊外矿场。他扭头去看之前那个说了一通怪话的人，可那个人最后跪着的地方哪还有什么人形的东西，只余一滩源石碎块沙丘似地堆着。

“你是谁？”博士攥着银灰肩膀，严肃地问。

“恩希欧迪斯·希瓦艾什，我的盟友，我清醒着。”银灰答。他没感到任何身体上的不适，虽然不是很清楚大脑一片空白的状态持续了多久，但现在整个人的状态与之前并无分别。

“哦。”银灰的反应让博士松了一口气，他放开双手，“你是第一次遇到这种情况吧？我应该多说一句的，不是不直视就不要紧，唉。”

“不，是我大意了，我不应该急着确认周边情况。”“我能理解。我也中招过，做两天噩梦就过去了，不过稳妥起见，返回本舰之后还是请你去做一次详细检查。”

“好。”银灰说。

炎客拿刀尖挑着那把铳送到博士跟前。“喏，他说是你的，给你。”

“——你检查过没有？没上膛吧？”博士盯着铳，半天憋出这么句，听到炎客不耐烦地回答“没上膛，安全得很”之后从外套口袋里掏出一个折叠成小方块的样本袋、抖开、把它塞进去了。

不远处，塞雷娅带人与医疗队会合了，走在最前头的人向这边挥手。

博士看了看银灰，又转身面向干员们，举起已经完全不工作了的对讲机，吼出今天最有底气的一句话：“收队！”


	8. Chapter 8

日暮时分。

烟尘与晚霞交缠，使天空呈现出罕见的色调——上半部分带着浅浅的绿，靠近地面的部分却是透着橘色的粉，整片天穹看起来活像无人照看的苹果树上结出来的半生不熟的果子。

远处传来炮弹撕裂大地的隆隆响声，尽管银灰很想确认周身环境，但不论怎样尝试，视角都只能固定向前。他感到疑惑，他不曾造访过任何具有沙漠特征的地区，眼前所见之景也是过往人生中完全没遇到过的。这是所谓的噩梦？还是白天死在自己眼前的那个人的记忆？

带着这样的疑问，他审视起眼前的一切：面前是一幢三层高的砖石小楼，一、二层外墙上有明显的弹坑和刀劈斧斫的痕迹，木质大门倒是很新，大剌剌敞开着。大厅里很是嘈杂，推杯换盏之声与酒客们或得意、或懊恼、或愤怒的吵嚷声不绝于耳。柜台正冲着大门，那前头站了个穿斗篷的人，那人正在斗篷里翻找什么，柜台后面，一个头发花白的男人——可能是这儿的老板——捋着胡子，死死盯着他，眼神仿佛在说“我倒要看看你能拿出什么值钱玩意”。

没多大一会，他拿出两个装满透明液体的小瓶子放到柜台上，还顺势做了个“请”的动作。老板立刻换上半信半疑的神情，拿出放大镜仔细研究。

“真货！是真货！”男人尖叫，几乎要蹦起来，“两瓶都是真货！哈哈，我发啦！”

穿斗篷的人似乎紧接着问了什么，老板一边把瓶子收到柜台底下一边说：“嗨呀，还说什么客气话！您在我店里想住几天住几天！”

话音一落，所有人随之噤声，转而把目光都聚焦到柜台了。

尽管银灰并没有完全沉浸到眼前场景中去，他依然能从这片寂静中品味出浓厚的敌意，可柜台前那人却浑不在意似的，居然回头向旅店外看了。

就在两人视线相交的那一刻，银灰从这个不知是梦还是别的什么的状况里挣脱。

他睁开眼。

天色将明未明，远没到银灰往常的起床时间，可他现在一丝睡意也无。斗篷底下那人与罗德岛的博士长着相同的脸，却很难让人把他跟如今的博士联系到一起。“现在你活过来了”，银灰回忆起死在矿场那人的话，刚刚见到的博士的确状态堪忧，表面上看虽然很平静，但不难发现他正被庞大又沉重的疲惫与痛苦所禁锢——他的眼睛明明白白地出卖了他。

不世出的天才学者，短短几日就在卡兹戴尔搅起惊涛骇浪的可怖指挥官，这样的人也会有如此脆弱的时刻吗？银灰想。你身上到底有多少秘密，我的盟友？他笑，翻身享受难得的回笼觉去了。

落地钟敲响九下，罗德岛开启了新的一天。

博士杵在慑砂的工坊门口，为呆会用什么表情面对红发瓦伊凡的奇怪开场白陷入沉思。

“我知道你在寻找什么，博士，你渴望真相和强大！”工坊大门自行开启，但见慑砂立于门口，目光炯炯，声如洪钟，“来吧，博士，我慑砂将带你接近伟大的真实！”

“我走错了。”博士叹气，扭头要走。

“呀——！”慑砂一个箭步冲上来箍住博士的腰，“我看见你口袋里揣的那个东西了，你让我看看，让我看看，好博士，好哥哥，给我看看——”

“不要一大清早就叫得这么恶心！”“这把铳的基本情况就是这样。”

慑砂把博士带来的小型转轮铳放到软垫上，“它有完整的火控模块，不需要借助任何源石技艺就可以完成击发，而且结构设计得很精妙，不需要反复上膛，只要扣动扳机就可以联动完成转轮和待击发两个动作——以我的了解，这种结构只存在于古代遗物中，当下还没有任何一家军事公司能研发出稳定有效运转的仿制品，博士你是从哪得来的？”

“我也没有头绪。”博士挪挪屁股，“除了你说的这些之外还有其他不一样的地方吗？”

“唔，要说不一样，”慑砂指着枪托上一个小小的凸起，“枪托里藏了一颗子弹，按一下这里就能弹出来。”

博士投以疑问的眼神，伸手去按，听得“咔哒”一声，果然从枪托底部弹出一块嵌入式结构。

“这颗子弹和弹仓里的没有结构或者材料上的区别，但是有明显的源石技艺附着痕迹，”慑砂把子弹拾起来放到手心，“话虽然这么说，你看，直接接触是不会受伤的。我猜上面附加的法术需要射击或者其他什么条件达成的时候才会生效，不过我对高等源石技艺不在行，说得不一定对。”

“总比我在行。”博士把子弹塞回去，从凳子上站起身。

见博士一副要走的架势，慑砂不做声了，视线在博士和他已经拿在手里的转轮铳之间来回游移。

博士看了看他，把铳放回刚才的软垫上。

“你可以拿去研究一段时间。不过你要是想把它整个拆了，得保证装回去之后还能正常用。”博士说，“还有，不能叫任何人知道它在你这。”

“没问题！”慑砂嘴角快咧到耳朵根子了。

回办公室的路上，博士被小动物偷袭了。

明明走廊上一盆花草都没有，连墙面都是光可鉴人的，怎么看都不像有可供藏身之处的样子，可偏偏就在这种地方，博士被一只小动物以迅雷不及掩耳之势扑了个满怀。

“这不是克里斯汀嘛。”博士定睛一看，罪魁祸首正是跟干员傀影一齐到罗德岛来的双尾小黑猫，他抬起胳膊，把克里斯汀在怀里圈住，手轻轻在它后背摩挲。

克里斯汀很是受用，整个身体团进他臂弯，喉咙里“呼噜呼噜”个没完。

“盟友？”博士听到银灰的声音，转头去看。

他对昨天的遭遇心有余悸，一夜过去还是疑神疑鬼地老觉得自己幻听，好在这一次也不是真的幻听。

“盟友喜欢小动物？”银灰走过来。他没穿刚来罗德岛时的大氅和短外套，也把靴子换了，着衬衫长裤，简单干净，看上去竟有几分学生气。毛绒绒的尾巴没了遮挡，这会也完全露在外头，随他的步伐小幅摆动。

“也算不上多喜欢，罗德岛里有几个爱收养小动物的干员，没事的时候我也去帮忙照顾，一来二去就知道该怎么跟它们相处了。”博士嘴上这么说，心里想的却是：天呐，这大尾巴，手感肯定比小黑猫好。

“是吗。”银灰走到博士面前，想看看博士怀里的小黑煤球长什么样，可惜克里斯汀眼皮都不抬，一点面子也不肯给他。

“对了，昨天晚上睡得好吗？现在感觉怎么样？”

“睡得很好，现在很有精神。”

“没做什么乱七八糟的梦？”

“没有。”银灰微笑，他决定不告诉博士自己梦中所见。

“那挺好，”博士闻言轻松不少，“昨天检查报告上说你身体没有问题，精神上也没受影响就太好了。不过后续有任何情况都及时告诉我，我会和医疗部想办法。”

“有劳了。”银灰颔首。

这时，像抗议博士对自己的冷落似的，克里斯汀咪咪叫着拿头顶蹭博士下巴，他口袋里的便携式通讯器也开始嗡嗡响着表达存在。

“哎呀，小猫咪也会吃醋吗？”博士笑笑，一边顺着克里斯汀的力道用下巴揉它头顶，另一边连忙腾出手来按了接通。

“博士，”是嘉维尔，“需要帮助，有人不配合检查。”

“这回是谁？”

“傀影。”

“我知道了，这就过去。”通话结束，博士向银灰投去歉意一笑：“不好意思，我得先离开下。”

“你去忙就好，不必顾虑我。”

“感谢体谅，罗德岛不作战的时候就净是琐碎的事，”克里斯汀终于在博士怀里呆厌了，开始扭动身体，博士弯腰放下它，小煤球便一溜烟跑不见了，“如果想找我的话可以直接去办公室，我修改了权限，你能直接进去。”

“哦？我该感谢盟友对我的信任了。”

“哪的话，”博士摆摆手，“信任是结盟的根本，有什么可谢的。”

“哦，你来啦，博士。”赶到体检室的时候，嘉维尔正忙着把各色药剂摆进柜子，见博士来了，她停下手中活计，指了指体检室最里面拉开了的帘子，“老样子，不反抗，不配合，做别的项目还好，一要碰他脖子就放出个虚影来吓唬人，之前几次都叫他逃了，这回凯尔希下了最后通牒，今天必须给他检查完，他就在你眼前老实，没办法只能找你啦。”

“要检查什么？”博士拽来个小推车，把乳胶手套和碘伏放上去。

“就是看看他嗓子眼有没有新长出来的源石结晶，体表的已经看过了。”

博士点头，放回碘伏，又拿了压舌片和小手电筒。

他走过去，拉开一半帘子，见傀影直愣愣地站在那，忍俊不禁道：“怎么，给你抽血都可以，看看喉咙就不行？”

傀影垂眸，摘了兜帽，温温驯驯地坐到博士面前。

“来，张嘴。啊——”

前歌剧演员只能断断续续发出干涩不成调的声音，博士余光瞥到他放在膝上的手攥成了拳。小手电筒不知被谁加装了扫描成像功能，照明的同时也把傀影喉咙里的情况上传到医疗部门影像存储设备中。

“啊，好了，博士。”嘉维尔看到新图像输入，调出先前的影像开始比对。

“怎么样？”“有一处新的结晶生成，不过声带上的结晶少了。”嘉维尔急匆匆向外走，“这可是大发现，我去华法琳那看看血液结果出了没有，综合评估报告下午给你，博士，你们走的时候记得关门啊。”

“嗯。”博士应着，目送她离开体检室。

“你知道‘魔弹射手’的故事吗？”傀影突然开腔。

“歌剧吗？抱歉，我对这些不了解。”

“猎手为了在射击比赛中拔得头筹而与恶魔交易，得到子弹七颗，恶魔应允他，前六颗子弹可以射中任何他想射中的东西，但是第七颗不同，那是一枚被愚弄的子弹，只有恶魔能决定它最终击中什么，而被它击中的东西将是恶魔的战利品。”傀影自顾自讲述着，“在最早的版本里，第七颗子弹取走了引诱猎手前去与恶魔交易的卑劣之人的灵魂，但也有些好事之徒给这个故事改写了其他结局，比如，最后的子弹击中了猎手最为珍视的爱人。”

博士看着他，眉头渐渐皱到一起去。

“博士，”傀影贴上来，在博士耳边说，“你的第七颗子弹会击中谁呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020年6月14日，更新第7、第8两章，并对4章进行修改。  
本文在cpp无差别同人站上也有连载，那边更新得及时一些，但这边是不会放弃的。  
感谢看到这里的你。


	9. Chapter 9

博士办公室远比银灰预想的要大，与其说是办公室，倒不如说是附带办公区域的小型图书馆。虽无法与希瓦艾什大宅的藏书室媲美，但在寸土寸金的罗德岛陆行舰内部能有如此空间专门供某一人使用着实算得上奢侈。

银灰巡视一圈，发觉两处不寻常。

一是书架的摆放。它们并不像真正的图书馆那样排列得规规整整，而是像屏风一样把办公室分割成不同空间，一侧是办公区域自不用说，另一侧竟布置得像个读书沙龙。考虑到来办公室的路上银灰把几个女孩子过些时日要在博士办公室举行读书会的讨论听了个一清二楚，再加眼前地板上再明显不过的划痕，不难猜到这种既不影响工作又能满足小淑女们需求的布局是博士新近的手笔。二则是办公桌旁的箱子。箱子上面很有些时间的印记，怎么看都不像是和其他家具同一时期的东西。银灰端详一番，想起先前在维多利亚留学时见过很多学者习惯把各类文稿归拢到箱子或盒子里，猜测里头同样装着博士过去的研究资料和手稿。至于其他的装潢摆设基本上是罗德岛统一样式了，没有附加装饰，也鲜有使用痕迹，让人难以从中探知使用者的喜好。

或许这种干净简洁的风格正合博士的意也未可知。

银灰坐进办公桌对面的沙发里等着了。周遭安静极了，除了自己的呼吸声，就只有秒针转动的声音在响。困倦倏然爬满全身，他毫无防备地被拖进未了结的梦境。

这一次不在旅店，而在畜力车上了。

正下着大雨，还算结实的顶棚在一片潮湿泥泞中为乘客分割出干燥的一隅。博士坐在对面，沉默着向车外看，脸也像天色一样阴沉。

银灰完全确定自己正处于矿场那位死者的记忆中，那个人并没有撒谎，他确实与博士相识，且不知为何同行了一段时间。从路边植被判断，两人现在所处的位置应该与旅店相去不远，而昨夜梦境里博士斗篷上还没有任何泥渍，所以时间也该在那之后。

“医生，您打算到哪去？”他开口了。银灰讶异于此人不似男性所有的婉转嗓音，又紧接着想到昨天他说话时声音是那么干涩、嘶哑，不由得生出几分忧虑。

“乌萨斯。”

“可乌萨斯那么大——”

“到切尔诺伯格去。”

“您要去那工作？还是探亲？”

“你让我带上你的时候怎么不先问清楚这些？”博士总算把视线转过来了，他看着他，脸上带着点无奈的笑意。

这人被问卡壳了，嗫嚅了半天也没接上话。

“我要去那完成一个任务。”像给他一个台阶下似的，博士回答了他的问题，“如果你没决定好目的地，不是不可以跟我去切尔诺伯格，但是到了那以后，你就只能自谋生路了。”

一阵暖洋洋的风从脸上掠过。这显然不是眼前场景能有的东西，银灰的意识借机挣扎一番，摆脱了这缠人的梦。

他听到博士短促地“哦”了一声，睁眼看时发现他正举着一床薄毯子朝沙发走来。

“你醒了？”博士笑了笑，“抱歉让你久等了。”

“无妨。是我失态了。”眼前的人与梦里那位相比要轻松、柔和得多，这种变化很可能是失忆带来的。银灰注视着博士，想道。

“巴别塔的恶灵”竟像个本性不坏的人，他到底有过怎样的际遇才能在三年前眼都不眨地指挥他的同伴往卡兹戴尔这个大绞肉机里跳？外界关于他的信息与传言又到底几分是真几分是假？探知欲像小虫子一样在喀兰之主胸口打转，搔得他心痒不已。被不明源石技艺波及诚然不是好事，但借此机会一窥博士鲜有人知的过往说不定也是一种因祸得福，毕竟，这个人正是他选择罗德岛的目的所在。

博士却把银灰的视线解读成对他手里粉色兔兔毛毯的拒绝。要知道这是他最爱的一条毯子，柔软、轻便，保暖性能也不错，犯困的时候只要不是就地失去意识都会翻出它给自己盖上。被银灰这么一盯，他颇有种拿出全家最好的东西招待贵客却被贵客嫌弃寒酸的感觉，讪讪叠起毯子放到一边。

“罗德岛的环境你觉得还可以接受吗？有没有招待不周的地方？”博士也坐上沙发，开始没话找话，其实他不知道在谈公事和寒暄之外还能跟银灰再聊点什么，但沉默意味着银灰会一直盯着自己看，这很可怕。

“盟友大可不必担心这些，”银灰说，“我并非贪图享乐之徒。”

“倒也不是那个意思，”博士屈起手指，用指关节磨蹭鼻尖，“不过既然你已经这么说了，我就没什么可为这件事担心的了。噢，书架后头那个沙发其实是沙发床，可以再拖出来一截，你要是实在困了可以在那睡一会。”

“不必了，谢谢。”银灰抬眼看挂钟，从他踏入办公室起已过了两个小时。

“还有一件事。”博士想起一件他认为值得一提的事，为显郑重，他直视起银灰的眼睛，“罗德岛要面对的环境大多数时候不像谢拉格或者维多利亚，昨天那种比较紧急的情况还是很常见的，但是就我的观察你没有多少矿石病防护意识，这其实很危险——请你出战的决定做得太仓促了，是我的责任，在今后的合作中我会更加慎重。”

“仓促。”银灰微笑道，“以我之见，盟友昨日的指挥洞见了双方每个人的特性，并且把罗德岛一方参战人员各自的作用发挥到极致了，战术安排如此精妙，何来仓促一说？收队之前发生的事只能算一场意外，况且也有我自身不够谨慎的责任在，盟友不必如此挂心。”

“你是这样想的吗？”

“没错。我对源石接触甚少，更不通晓源石技艺，真正了解矿石病是在恩希亚染病之后，论矿石病防护肯定比不上罗德岛的各位。喀兰贸易和罗德岛之间、你我之间是合作关系，我既决定以干员身份——”

“你的身份远不止罗德岛干员一项，所以我必须慎重，希瓦艾什先生。”博士打断他，“办公室有全时监控，我回来看见你在睡就去确认过，你突然入睡的情况和我先前被类似源石技艺影响时的表现是一样的。”

“——说得也是，突然失去意识，醒来就是你拿着毯子的时候了。”银灰猛然意识到在博士面前有些问题是没法蒙混过关的，但他依然不打算吐露实情，“但，盟友之前说的噩梦，我似乎没遇到，至少是醒的时候没有印象。”

“这，”博士挠挠头，“这种情况的观察样本其实是不足的，我自己模模糊糊梦到过一些东西，但是在别人身上会不会也出现这个问题我倒真是不清楚，可能和各人的源石技艺适应性高低相关联。”

“听起来像个不错的研究课题。”

“也是个很危险的研究课题，至少最近一段时间罗德岛不会着手研究这个。”博士发觉话题有扯远的迹象，于是坐直身体，清了清嗓子，“扯远了，银灰。尽管你可能认为我在小题大做，但我必须把各项风险尽量降到最低，今后如非必要，我不会再要求你亲自上战场，即便有必要，我也尽可能叫你呆在靠近我的地方，这绝不是对你的实力有所质疑，提前讲这么多就是希望你不要误解。”

银灰只听着，没有作声。

“呃，我刚才的话冒犯到你了吗？”博士捕捉到谢拉格人表情上的一点微妙变化。

“不。没有。”银灰轻轻摇头，“你有你的考量，我理解，随你的想法安排就好，不如说盟友愿意直接把你的顾虑告诉我让我有些......意外。”

“啊，那就好。”博士得到了想要的回应，满意地点点头，“我从切尔诺伯格苏醒到现在其实也没几天，罗德岛的事情又一股脑地往我这堆，实在分不出时间来学习怎么和人打交道，只能有话直说，你能不嫌我粗鲁再好不过了。”

“——博士！博士！”天灾信使普罗旺斯急匆匆进了办公室，她几乎是撞进来的。

“怎么了？慢点说。”博士站起来走到她身边。“切尔诺伯格周边出现了天灾余波，直接影响到一片居民区。”普罗旺斯努力调整呼吸才没有说得断断续续，“我们几个信使疏散了大部分居民，阿米娅刚好从龙门回来，坚持要帮忙，但是，但是天灾强度越来越高了，塌了好些房子，她被困在里面了！”

“多长时间了？对本舰发过求援信号吗？还有谁在现场？”

“一开始就发了求援信号和定位，一直没有回应，我不敢耽误，一看情况不好马上就往本舰赶了，她被困在里面最多十分钟，安洁莉娜留在现场，地灵正带着伤员往本舰来，陪阿米娅一块去龙门的人分成两组，一组留在现场，另一组跟着地灵照顾伤员。”

博士点点头，转而对银灰说：“抱歉，银灰，接下来可能要接近天灾区域，希望你尽快回寝室，警报解除之前都不要在外活动，保证安全。”

“好。”银灰起身，快步离开办公室。

“普罗旺斯，你先去接应地灵，我去一趟中枢，八分钟后在L3出口集合出发。”

办公室与寝室之间的距离不算短，银灰走到中途，如自己所料听到了天灾警报拉响。广播里接着传来博士的声音，他安排了两个小队前去救援，尽管广播里没提，不出意外博士本人也会跟着，银灰看得出博士与阿米娅之间的关系是亲近的，他这个盟友恐怕不会忍心叫罗德岛小小的领导者独自面对险境。

“老哥——！”崖心在走廊尽头朝银灰招手。

“恩希亚？”他加快步伐，“你怎么不在自己房间里？”

“老哥你还没见识过天灾呢，”崖心向前迎了几步，“我是来教你天灾期间留在寝室应该怎么保证安全的哦——博士昨天嘱咐我来着，叫我把在罗德岛学会的东西都讲给你。”

“那你可得好好担负起老师的职责。”银灰摸了摸崖心头顶。

“那当然！”崖心笑嘻嘻凑到他身侧，一道进了寝室。

一进门她首先走到空置的墙面旁，来回扫视几轮之后戳了戳墙上不显眼的一个小按钮，随着“咔哒”一声，两个座位从墙体中弹出来。

银灰丝毫不觉得惊讶，昨天夜里他已经做过同样的事了，只不过那时候他不确定这座位的作用，只能原样按回去。

“老哥你看！这就是每个寝室都有的安全座位，上面还有安全带，只要坐在上面系好安全带，外面天灾再怎么折腾都不用怕。”像要给兄长演示一遍似的，崖心坐上去给自己系上安全带，准备停当之后见银灰站着不动还拍拍旁边的座位，“老哥也坐嘛，天灾警报已经拉响了，最多十分钟就靠近危险区了。”

银灰于是也过来坐好，按妹妹的指示给自己绑好安全带。

“老哥刚才一直在博士办公室里吗？怎么样，我没说错吧？博士真的挺招人喜欢的。”

“他确实是个有意思的人。”银灰看她一眼，嘴角上扬，露出不甚明显的笑。


	10. Chapter 10

安洁莉娜依靠独有的源石技艺让自己浮在半空中，这给她创造了极为优秀的视野。她远远看到罗德岛救援车朝这边来了，兴奋地朝他们挥手，转念一想又怕这样不能引起车队的注意，遂催动法术点亮法杖顶端，高高举起来回摇摆。

救援车队似乎看到了她，肉眼可见地提高了车速，没过几分钟就到了眼前。

“安洁莉娜，夜刀。”车刚一停稳，博士就从上面跳下来，“现在情况怎么样？阿米娅在什么位置？”

“刚才已经发生两波源石结晶坠落了。这次天灾应该属于切尔诺伯格天灾的余波，同样是是风暴型的。这一片所有能找到的居民都已疏散，目前阿米娅和一位伤者被困在这栋建筑物二楼。”夜刀率先汇报，今天由她带队负责阿米娅龙门之行的护卫工作，“内部坍塌比较严重，不过阿米娅目前所在的区域是安全的。”

“阿米娅进去救人的时候被困的？”博士转头审视起这栋楼，它似乎被从天而降的源石拦腰削断了。

“是的，救援过程中建筑物被源石直接击中，引起二次坍塌。”夜刀拿出通讯器展示给博士，见屏幕可以常亮，信号也显示满格，接通却唯听得震耳欲聋的杂音，“现在通讯信号很不稳定，无法确定阿米娅的具体位置。博士，该如何营救？”

“这可不妙。”博士抬头望天，浓黑的积雨云悬在众人头顶，一副随时都有可能碾下来的架势，“第三波恐怕很快就来了，得抓紧时间。困在一块那个人的情况你们知道吗？”

“好像是个小孩子。”安洁莉娜凑过来，“阿米娅用别人的通讯器跟我们说等她一下的时候能听到小孩子哭的声音。”

博士整理防护面罩的手停顿一下。

“稍等。”他说，转头跑向救援车。两人不知道博士对车上的人说了什么，只看到有医疗干员递来一管针剂，博士拿在手里端详一番，塞进外套胸袋，又跑回来。

“安洁莉娜，现在你的反重力力场最大半径有多少？”博士问。

“10米。”

“好，呆会我们从二楼窗口跳下来，那个时候你把力场打开，我们落地之后所有人全力往救援车方向跑，他们会尽可能靠近接应，明白了吗？”

“可是博士，太危险了，还是另派其他干员——”

“时间紧迫，其他人得把居民带到更安全的区域，再说楼里面不光阿米娅，我去最合适，我有经验。”博士又整理一下防护面罩，“安洁莉娜，保证建筑物边缘在力场内的情况下尽力靠近救援车，夜刀，麻烦你保护她，一旦有突发情况立刻上车，不要逗留，明白吗？”

“明白。”夜刀答。

“博士一定要小心啊。”安洁莉娜满是担忧。

房子里头其实没有夜刀描述得那么坏，虽说三层以上的部分已然被天灾摧毁，一二两层的主要承重结构基本还算完整，只要赶在第三波风暴之前撤离就不会有问题。博士边小心翼翼在遍地残砖碎瓦中寻找下脚之处边想，局面还算乐观，除了不知道阿米娅的情况。

想到阿米娅，博士轻轻叹了口气。他一踏进楼里就明白，阿米娅恐怕不是真的被困住，而是自愿留下的。她是个善良的孩子，总想着救下所有人，尽管她一再声明自己清楚那实际上是做不到的，每每遭遇类似事态之后还是掩饰不住难过。苏醒以来所经历的一切让博士明白很多事不存在选择余地，尽管如此，他还是为这个孩子要承受这些而揪心。

博士沿着电梯井还算顺利地爬上二楼，他隐约听到抽泣声，加快步伐向声源方向走去。和她呆在一起的伤者恐怕已经没有得救的希望了，阿米娅留下只为了消弭他的恐惧与痛苦。眼下最要紧的是离开这栋楼，他不介意为此做恶人，但是，但是——

“阿米娅。我来晚了。”

太晚了，真的太晚了。博士绕过拐角，见到了哭泣不止的阿米娅和大半躯体被源石吞噬的另一个孩子——准确地说应该是幼儿。阿米娅紧紧抓着他的手，可他哪里还有生息？

“博士。”见到博士，阿米娅的泪水更多了，“我救不了他、我救不了他。”

“阿米娅。”博士把她揽进怀里，“你已经做得很好了，不要自责。不要自责。”

风势变大了，博士的通讯器接连不断发出声音，外头的人似乎在想办法催促他们。

“阿米娅，我们该走了。”博士从口袋里掏出纸巾，擦了擦阿米娅脸上的泪。

阿米娅点点头，从博士手里接过纸巾，展开，轻轻铺到遇难者的脸上。

她爬起来，迈步要走时却突然失去平衡，若非博士眼疾手快接住她，恐怕要摔跤。

“崴脚了？”博士问。

“嗯。”阿米娅点点头，“对不起，我不小心——”

“没事，没事。”他把阿米娅横抱起来，“走。”

风越来越大，把本就残破的楼房吹得摇摇欲坠。博士冲到先前说好的窗口，扯着嗓子喊安洁莉娜。安洁莉娜立刻举起法杖，以自身为中心展开力场，博士当即腿上发力，抱着阿米娅跳下去，轻飘飘落到地面。

耳畔杂音骤然增多，不仅有风声，还有固体相碰的声音、玻璃破碎的声音。

第三波风暴开始了，下这个结论的同时，博士听到了墙体断裂的声音。

他不加思索把怀里的人向前抛，安洁莉娜还没收起力场，教阿米娅飞出去老远。

他自己也紧接着跑，但风力太猛了，防护面罩在他从二楼往下跳的时候被吹飞了，现在被风刮得睁不开眼、只能凭感觉判断方向不说，连阿米娅的哭喊都被搅得断断续续。

断墙的阴影覆盖住了博士。

他听到铃声。

冰雪从四面八方包裹而来，温柔却不容拒绝地定住了即将倾倒的墙壁，狂乱的风暴也因此减弱几分。

谁？博士回望一眼，没看到任何人。

他不敢停留，全力奔向救援车，车上的干员早已准备好了，这一头博士刚一靠近他们立刻把人拽上来，另一头见博士上车马上一脚油门全速驶离风暴区。

阿米娅不再哭泣了，人多的时候她总能控制好情绪，但她死死抱着博士不肯撒手。

说到底还是个小孩子。

博士拖着阿米娅到座位上坐好，从车窗向外看了看，扭回头来和阿米娅搂到一起去。

风暴夷平了整片区域，救了他一命的雪也不见踪影，已没有再看的必要。

“阿米娅。”博士说，“把通讯器给我，回去之后我找可露希尔给你修修。”

医疗干员早在舰体入口等着了，救援车刚驶入泊位他们就迫不及待涌过来要带阿米娅去检查室，驾驶员一个劲喊“还没停稳呢！还没停稳呢！”，可谁也没当回事，说说笑笑地接住她簇拥着走了。

见她们消失在走廊拐角了博士才下车，他向过来接应的杜宾和普罗旺斯简单讲述了下现场情况，接着按自己在车上计划好的那样朝罗德岛总工程师的工作间去了。

之前就要单挑寻仇者，今天又要跟断墙赛跑，隔三差五来这么一场高强度体力劳动真吃不消。博士拍打着肩膀，慢吞吞地走。

“逞能。”凯尔希不知道什么时候跟在后面了。

博士撇嘴，不置可否，放慢脚步等凯尔希跟上。

“你不在的时候人事部接收了几个维多利亚来的人，我批准她们入职，一会你去见见。”

“难得你也有痛快的时候。”

“你见着她们就明白了。就算是现在的你，也能一眼看出她们是什么。”

“那应该是不一般的人物了。”博士把阿米娅的通讯器提在手里，朝凯尔希晃了晃，“已经入职了见不见的就不着急了，我得先去可露希尔那一趟，阿米娅的通讯器有问题。”

凯尔希眉头一蹙，抬手夺走通讯器。

博士挑眉，把手揣回口袋。

“凯尔希？博士？今天刮的什么风，把你俩一块刮来啦？”可露希尔听到说话声，探出头。

“少贫两句。”凯尔希突然把博士甩在后头，自己先进去了。博士只得快走两步跟上才没和摔过来的工作室大门撞个正着。

“什么事呀？”可露希尔从凯尔希手里接过通讯器，“这不是小阿米娅的吗？我记得前几天刚升级过组件，出故障了？”

“你最好拆开看看，我怀疑有人动了手脚。”博士关好门，到办公桌旁坐下。

“那我看看，你们俩先坐。”可露希尔拿着通讯器去工作台了。

“喀兰贸易的合约事件你还没告诉我调查结果，我看到红和清道夫去忙其他的了，别说还没查完。”博士对凯尔希说，“很有可能是同一拨人干的，你说对不对？”

凯尔希没有立即回应。她像在思索什么，停了一会才开口：“我不反对你的推测，但有些事你现在还不适合知道。我只能保证他们目前不构成威胁。”

“唔，”博士点头，“就是这件事也不用我管了的意思。”

“看看这个？”可露希尔从通讯器内部拣出个小物件。

“你看我像无所不知的模样吗？”博士看看那个小物件，又看看可露希尔。

“是信号屏蔽器啦！”可露希尔说，“难不成是谁趁着检修安进去的？”

“可露希尔，换一个备用的给阿米娅吧，这个交给我。”凯尔希走向工作台，头也不回道，“博士，不要在这浪费时间了，需要你做的事还有很多。”

“行吧。”博士站起来。

凯尔希又一次选择把博士排除在他所关心的事项之外，对此博士没有怨言，但多少有点扫兴，毕竟每次都是“有些事你现在还不适合知道”这样的理由。

他有些饿，看了眼时间，发现午饭时间早已过了。也是，别人吃饭的时候我应该正在舍命狂奔。他想。

可惜饥饿是不会因此放过他的，思来想去还是决定去餐厅碰碰运气——能蹭一顿下午茶也是好的。然而走到门口的时候，凯尔希叫住了他。

“给你一点忠告，博士。”她说，“不要太纵容别人对你的好奇心，等好奇心变质成占有欲，谁都不好收场。”


	11. Chapter 11

对付饥肠辘辘之人，只需一丝面与油的香气。

离餐厅还有一段距离时博士就被这香气勾住魂了。像某种馅饼的味道。他嗅了嗅。午餐时间早已过了，准备晚餐又为时过早，现在这个时候是谁在做饭？博士正疑惑着，一转脸看到了守着炉灶的角峰。

那应该是给银灰或者崖心开小灶。博士不作他想。考虑到要当着角峰的面从冰箱里搜刮食物必然受到他的目光洗礼，他觉得还是正大光明地过去打个招呼为好。

“忙着呢？”博士冲角峰笑。

“博士您直接来餐厅了？”见到博士，角峰脸上浮出一点歉意，“刚才还想做好了送到您办公室去，没想到您直接过来了，不过这样也好，刚出锅口感更好一些。”

“啊？”这架势怎么像单独给我做的？博士看看正冒热气的平底锅，又看看角峰，“这是给我的？”

“是。您不是没吃午饭？”

“噢，是没吃......谢谢你，有心了。”博士呆愣愣地点头。

“博士不必谢我，是老爷提醒我，我才知道的。”角峰笑了笑，转身打开锅盖查看成熟度，“很快就好了，您坐下等一会吧。”

锅盖一开一合间，博士从缭绕蒸汽中瞥见锅子里确实躺着一个尺寸可观的馅饼。那就先洗手吧。他想，但迈步之前，他抬脚在灶台前对着空气踢了一下。

果不其然击中了萨弗拉人冰凉凉滑溜溜的尾巴。

“喔，被发现了！”这一脚挨得猝不及防，伊桑吓得跳起来，也顾不得显形不显形了。

“又是你。”角峰皱起眉头。

“忙你的。”博士对角峰做了个噤声手势，旋即弯腰凑到伊桑面前，“馋了？”

“他做的这个太香了！我隔老远就能闻到，就过来看看。”伊桑后退一步，小萨弗拉头一次发现博士微笑起来也可以很可怕，“既然博士你中午没吃饭，那我就不偷、分一块了。”

“你可以一块吃，反正很快就到晚饭时间了，我现在吃多了也不合适。”博士站直了，双手插进伊桑腋下，拖着他往水池边走，“赶得早不如赶得巧，杜宾教官跟我抱怨过很多次你吃饭不洗手了，我今天正好教你标准洗手法。”

“哇哇！”伊桑挣扎两下，“我知道那个！那个好麻烦啊！洗完手饭都凉了！”

“病从口入懂不懂？你真以为我不知道你上周拉肚子拉到打盐水吊瓶？”

“那是意外。”伊桑瘪嘴，由着博士给他扯掉手套，“我就尝了那么一口，谁知道那一锅东西没做熟是有毒的......”

“没做熟有毒的东西可多了去了，吃了拉肚子算轻的，这次都拉肚子到脱水，你就不怕下一次直接抢救？控制控制尾巴，别挠我腿。”博士把自己的手套也摘了，逮住伊桑一个劲往回缩的手，开始教学，“来吧，手张开。洗手液——手掌——指缝——指背——大拇指——指尖——手腕——好了冲水。”

伊桑几次想挣扎都被博士强行拽回去，心里头纳闷博士力气居然比想象中大。

“好了。”博士放松了对伊桑的钳制，“记住了？”

“记住啦记住啦，”伊桑举起手在博士眼前晃晃，“你看，够干净了吧？我现在可以拿东西吃——”

“记住了就自己再洗一遍。”博士攥着伊桑手腕的手又收紧了，“否则就是糊弄我。”

“博士！你是我老妈吗？”

“我是不是你妈你都得再洗一遍。”

“请慢用，当心烫。”角峰把馅饼切成六块，端到博士面前。

“谢谢。”博士点头致意，研究起馅料来，“刚才我就想问了，这是什么馅的？闻着有点像蘑菇，但是和之前常做的是不是不太一样？”

“的确是蘑菇馅饼，”角峰在博士对面坐下，“以暴行女士的菜谱为蓝本做的，馅料里加了谢拉格河谷地带的特产蘑菇，因此香气有所不同。”

“谢拉格特产？”博士拿起一块，“我听说过这个......这是野生的还是人工培植的？”

“是人工的，野生的要等到秋天。”

“嗯。”博士点头，把嘴里的东西咽下去，“嗯，不错。”

“您觉得味道好吗？”博士肯定的态度反而让角峰烦恼起来，“据我所知人工培育的菌子长势很猛，但味道上寡淡很多，不能和野生菌相提并论。”

“那厂子不是刚投产吗？”博士笑，又拿一块，“多给他们一点时间。”

“这，”角峰心说博士你怎么和老爷说一样的话，“但愿如您所说。”

汁水淌了博士一手，他把馅饼叼在嘴里，起身从桌子另一头抽来两张餐巾纸擦手，只“嗯”了一声表示听到角峰说的话了。

“博士，你在这里。”杜宾教官出现在餐厅门口。

伊桑原本在旁边安安静静地大快朵颐，一听杜宾来了，就地隐形打算开溜，没成想被博士一把抓住尾巴。

“教官找我？”博士把伊桑拽回来按进座位，手在他肩膀上拍了拍。

“是的，”杜宾到博士旁边坐下，“夜刀把救援现场报告整理好了，你看一下。”

“这么快？”博士接过教官递来的文件夹，快速翻阅，“没有问题，要报给凯尔希还是直接送档案室？要我签字吗？”

“不用。凯尔希医生已经看过了，等会我直接送档案室。”杜宾收起文件夹放到手边，“博士，关于你说的房屋倒塌之前出现小范围冰雪异状这件事我还想再作确认。”

“好啊。”博士看看时间，“呆会该有人过来准备晚饭了，回办公室说吧。”

“教官真不尝尝？”回到办公室，博士把端了一路的盘子放到杜宾面前，他路上怂恿杜宾好几次，都被拒绝了，“角峰的手艺你是知道的。”

“不了，不了。”杜宾眼睁睁看着盘子刚接触桌面馅饼就凭空消失一块，“博士，我还是劝你小心，角峰毕竟是恩希欧迪斯·希瓦艾什的贴身护卫，到罗德岛之后跟踪你、监视你也不是一次两次，你就不怕他在里头动手脚？”

“太过小心让人生厌，教官。”博士把凳子从办公桌后拖到沙发旁，坐进去，“罗德岛和喀兰贸易的合作关系刚确立没几天，银灰本人就在这呢，角峰动手脚做什么？”

“算了，”杜宾深知自己说不过博士，只得叹气，“言归正传，博士，你对救援现场操控冰雪法术这个人的身份有什么猜测？罗德岛目前没有具备你所说特征的干员，整合运动虽然有一位已经探明使用冰雪法术的头目，但是目前只有那支队伍对各源石矿场幸存者施以援手的目击报告，以整合运动医疗资源不足的情况，参与天灾救援的可能性比较低，而且他们大多穿着有乌萨斯特色的白色衣物，今天也没发现有这种特征的人在附近。”

“我觉得这个人存在是喀兰圣女的可能性。”

“什么？”

“我的猜测是，这个人有可能是喀兰圣女，这也是我特意回办公室来跟你说的原因。”

“这太离谱了！”杜宾从沙发上蹦起来，“她为什么要跑来协助罗德岛？”

“你不要激动，听我说，”见杜宾这样，博士脑袋不受控制地开始痛，“第一，我先听到铃声，雪才出现，这和喀兰圣女、圣铃的记载是一致的；第二，她虽然和家族决裂了，但这个决裂未必没有回转的余地，说不定根本就是做戏呢？是不是？我觉得是她的理由就这两点，我的猜测不一定就是准的，到底能不能成立还得两说，万一真猜中了我也要头疼的，你不要一听见姓希瓦艾什的谢拉格人就这么激动，好吗？”

“万一真是这样......”杜宾眉头紧锁，“他们一家人到底打的什么算盘？”

“如果今天真是她，那我也猜不透了。”博士移开视线，摇了摇头。

“我得把你的猜测上报给凯尔希。博士你今天也辛苦了，早些休息吧。”

“教官慢走。”博士起身送杜宾离开，接着回头把盘子端起来，“好了伊桑，最后一块了，给我留着吧。”

半空中传来一声“嘻嘻”，刚关好的办公室门又重复了一次“开启—关闭”的过程。

“尝尝？”博士听到衣料摩擦的声音，他叹口气，端着盘子的手朝书架的方向伸了伸，“最后一块了。”

就像书架的阴影凝聚成实体一般，傀影出现在博士面前。

“祝贺你死里逃生，博士。”维多利亚人摘掉手套，亲亲密密地凑过来行贴面礼。

“唔。”博士应着，转回脸来馅饼已经跑到傀影手里了，“你觉得怎么样？”

“很好吃。”傀影答道，“或许我也可以尝试同样的工作。”

“不不不，不麻烦你了。”博士下意识后仰，连连摇头。

他可不想再看见仰望星空派了。

晚饭过后，凯尔希难得没给博士安排任务。若在平时，不管白天工作多繁重，晚饭后她都要博士去给罗德岛里的孩子们讲课。吃饭的时候博士已经和采购部讨论过向谢拉格批量购买食用菌的合同方案，只等知会银灰一声，今日的工作就算彻底完成了。

透过舷窗，博士眺望起夜幕下的旷野。

天灾的余威尚未散尽，只有点点疏星漏出云层，荒野上一丝灯火也无，暗夜静默着覆盖万物。

真是宁静的夜晚。博士眯起眼睛。或许是身心最深处残存的过往在提醒他这样安静闲适的时光已经很久不曾享受过了，眼前所见并不让博士压抑，反而教他心绪寥廓。去甲板吹吹风也许与此等夜景更为相配，可惜整个罗德岛他是最不可能独自出现在上面的人，甚至离了这条走廊，这难得的独处机会就会离他远去。

他抬手，拍了拍舷窗边缘。

“盟友？”银灰自走廊深处出现。

“银灰。”

“采购一事我已经知道了，明天一早喀兰贸易会有专人和罗德岛接洽。”银灰走到舷窗前停下，“谢拉格有些政务亟待处理，你我恐怕要暂别一段时间了，盟友。”

“什么时候出发？”

“天气状况没有变化的话，一个小时之后。”

“啊，”博士挠挠脸颊，“行程安排得可真紧。祝你平安抵达。”

“多谢。”银灰微笑，“欣赏夜景有更合适的位置，盟友何必局限于一扇舷窗？”

“舷窗有什么不好？”博士把手揣进口袋，“舷窗胜在无人打扰，安静，我挺喜欢的。”

“看来是我搅了盟友雅兴。”

“怎么会呢，”博士笑起来，“是我要担心你嫌这夜色无趣。”

银灰小挪两步，站得与博士更近了些，他说：“出发时间还早，盟友要是不嫌我碍眼，就让我在这待一会吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.7.12 更新9,10,11三章。


	12. Chapter 12

博士回寝室了。他换上拖鞋，歪歪斜斜扑到床上，胸口被什么东西硌了一下，愤愤地爬起来从外套胸袋里掏罪魁祸首。

是一针未开封的高纯度麻醉剂。博士挠挠下巴，想起这是他在准备去救阿米娅的时候管随行医疗干员要来的。他仰面倒回床上，停顿几秒之后翻身朝床铺另一侧蠕动，扯了手套，伸长手臂去够床头柜上的指纹锁。

“滴”一声之后，柜门弹开，他把针剂扔进去，关上门，保持这个姿势不动了。

“博士，干员银灰乘坐喀兰贸易所属直升机离舰。”床头柜上的座机式通讯器突然响了，中枢值班干员向他报告道。

“知道了。”博士脸埋在被子里，含含混混地答。

“博士？您还好吗？”对方显然有点紧张。

“没事。我有点困了。还有别的情况吗？”天知道现在博士浑身都跟灌了铅一样沉，活动一下脖子像要他命一样，但他还是抬起头，把对方突如其来的担忧掐灭。

“没有了，博士请好好休息。”

博士又把脸埋回被里，哼哼一声。

博士本来打算先洗个澡，然而睡意凶猛，他也不想挣扎，于是他真正洗了澡，正儿八经躺进被窝里变成了三个小时以后的事。熄灯时博士顺手拔了通讯器电源。今天晚上就是天塌了也别想叫醒我。他想。

“博士！博士！”七点整，波登可已经在敲博士的寝室门了。

博士脸都没洗完，也没听清是谁，闭着眼拽过来毛巾一边擦脸一边去开门。

“波登可！”调香师急匆匆赶来，“你太着急了，这么早该打扰博士休息了——”

“波登可、莱娜。”门开了，博士对这两个人出现在寝室门口也很意外，“什么事？”

“啊，博士。”调香师没想到博士这么快开门，小愣一下，“波登可最近一直在培育的花卉新品种今天一早开花了，她想叫您过去看呢。”

“嗯？好啊，现在就去吗？”

“也不是这么着急，只是这孩子太高兴了——”

“博士！”波登可抓住博士的手，眼睛亮晶晶的，“这是我自己培育出的新品种，花了好长时间呢！请您一定去温室看一看！”

“好，好，”博士摸了摸波登可头顶，“稍等一下，我换好衣服。”

很少有人一大清早就跑到温室来，但这并不影响炎客已经在那摆弄他的花花草草了。

“炎客先生，早上好！”波登可向他挥手。

炎客从听到脚步声那一刻起就盯着温室门口，看清来人是谁，点点头，继续给他的花浇水，顺带把佩刀挪到不碍事的地方。

“博士你看！”波登可把博士拉到盆栽前，“就是这个！”

那盆栽乍看去像秋英，花朵的颜色却和平日里常见的大相径庭。博士记得自己见过粉色的、橙红色的，偶尔也有白色，可眼前这一盆开着的却是淡淡的蓝紫色，阴沉的天气无法凸显出它的可人，但它的清新淡雅与别具一格毋庸置疑。

“好看。”博士笑起来，“波登可真厉害啊。”

“波登可为了这盆花可费了不少心思呢。”见波登可只顾得上笑了，调香师也笑，“等花期过去，留好种子，来年就能种出更多了。”

“是啊，”陨星抱着一箱花肥走进温室，“要是种子足够多，来年可得给喜欢这花的每人送一盆，到时候，整个罗德岛都是波登可的花了。”

“嗯！”波登可大声回应。

陨星把花肥交给炎客，两人似乎交流了些什么。她紧接着到博士身边，低声说：“博士，你来一下。”

“怎么了？”博士跟她到花房深处。

“有件事我觉得很蹊跷，”陨星凑到博士眼前说，“今天早上波登可和调香师去找您的时候，有几个人结伴来过温室，只不过那个时候炎客已经在了，他们看到有人在就没进来。”

博士微微颔首，示意她继续说。

“是医疗部和工程部的干员，都是萨卡兹。博士，这很不寻常，据我观察这几个人平常基本没有交集，他们为什么会挑在这种时候来温室，还是一起来的？”

“医疗部和工程部？”博士皱眉，他知道医疗部有个完全由萨卡兹人组成的矿石病研究小组，凯尔希不准他主动接触这个小组，而他们也确实不曾在自己眼前出现过，至于工程部——他转头看了看炎客所在的位置，刚好是监控死角。除了管制中枢，还有哪里能看公共区域实时监控？他开始考虑从可露希尔以外的人那得到这个问题答案的可能性。直接问可露希尔当然是效率最高的选择，但每次找她她都要想方设法卖点东西出去，自己的零花钱可承受不住这种打击。

为什么罗德岛总工程师会兼职开小卖部啊？

“博士，我知道凯尔希医生在安排人清查罗德岛干员，”陨星的声音把博士即将发散出去的思维揪回原点，“我担心现在有人想对罗德岛不利，对博士您不利，罗德岛的环境对那些萨卡兹孩子来说太珍贵了，我不想看他们再流离失所，所以请您一定——”

“谢谢。”博士轻轻点头，“但我不希望你没得到凯尔希的许可就贸然参与调查，你之前外勤任务的时候还受了伤，调查这些带给你额外风险就不好了。孩子们很喜欢你，你每次受伤他们都很担心。”

“啊，是这样吗？”陨星面上飞红，那是幸福又骄傲的神色，“可他们总是乱跑！也不好好吃药，总叫我发火。”

“说不定这是他们吸引你注意力的方式？”博士耸耸肩，“小孩子嘛。”

“总之博士一定要小心，如果有必要，最近这段时间可以让我做助理。”

“我会考虑。”博士看了眼时间，“你吃早饭了吗？”

“还没有。”

“你们吃早饭了吗？”博士转身又问，得到了一连串的摇头。

“看花看不饱肚子，先去餐厅吧。”他径直走向温室门口。

和一团空气撞个正着。

“伊桑。”博士后退半步。

“喔，博士，人事部那边叫你快过去，说出大事了。”小萨弗拉现出身形。

“连吃早饭的时间都不给我？”

“嗨呀，早饭问题我替你解决，”伊桑咧嘴，“保证你吃饱。”

凯尔希不知道自己所看到的食物分量是否还能以一顿早餐来形容——面包、腌肉、红肠、三明治、小笼包、面条、饭团、各式沙拉，还有相搭配的咖啡、牛奶、茶、汤，甚至还有一瓶蓝葡红酒，密密匝匝摆了满办公桌，别说原本堆放在上面的文件了，现在恐怕连放支笔的空间都没有。她扭头看向博士，他正拿着一块掰开了的叉烧包往嘴里塞。

“解释一下？”

博士赶紧把食物咽下去，手指在各饮料杯壁上试了一圈温度，拿起已经温了的茶水灌一口，又匆匆擦过嘴才说话：“今天早上人事部叫我过去，我怕错过早餐时间就拜托伊桑给我带份饭，也不知道他怎么跟餐厅那边说的，我回办公室的时候就是这么一桌子了。”

“这是一个成年人两到三天的饭量了，”凯尔希摇头，“你打算怎么办？”

“不容易储存的先尽量吃掉，剩下的放一放，”博士指指书架后头，“刚添置了个冰箱不是？小姑娘们下午没别的事挺喜欢在我办公室呆着不走的，她们要是饿了正好可以吃。”

“你倒是很照顾她们。”凯尔希坐到沙发上，“我知道人事部为什么着急叫你过去，说说你的想法吧。”

“我没什么特别的想法。”博士又喝一口，“当事人已经再三申明加入罗德岛的决定与其原本身份、立场无关，罗德岛针对她们本人和相关人员的背景调查也确未发现相反证据，所以——”

“所以？”

“现阶段同意她们以干员的身份加入罗德岛并无不妥，但是后续需要多方调查和中长期的监控，如果将来发现风险，及时应对。我已经把干员推进之王、苇草和初雪的档案密级调整到我权限范围内的最高等了，你应该不会反对吧？”

“看来我该高兴，”凯尔希倚上沙发靠背，“你已经完全进入一个领导者的角色了。”

“这话说得可不像夸奖我，”博士笑，“我理解你为什么要再三强调当心干员背后的势力，我也不能否认现在罗德岛的一些干员确实背景不一般，但是我的想法在我劝你同意和喀兰贸易合作的时候已经说过了，能不能从那些大的势力手底下逃出来不取决于我们是不是足够谨慎，只取决于他们想不想。”

“我没在挖苦你，陈述我的感受罢了。”凯尔希垂头，“我得承认你的想法在一定程度上是有益的，龙门方面刚回过话来，说已经充分见识到罗德岛的实力，要慎重考虑下一步合作方针，针对整合运动的联合清剿行动暂缓一段时间。”

“这是好事，原来的行动计划太赶了。”

“是啊，不得不说你在切尔诺伯格59区对恩希欧迪斯·希瓦艾什那个肉麻的态度起到了一点作用，现在我们在魏彦吾眼里分量重了一些。”

“嗯？”博士把茶杯放回桌上，疑惑道，“肉麻？”

“你对其他干员可不是那种语调。”

“我觉得还行。”博士把一盘蔬菜沙拉端到自己近前，“不过那个态度，我确实是故意的，我不否认。”

凯尔希冷哼一声，说：“得益于你这个大功臣，我们现在既赚到了危机合约的赏金，又有了休整时间，所以我希望你接下来带阿米娅出去玩一段时间。”

“行啊，去哪？多长时间？”

“黑曜石音乐节快开了，那是个好去处。至于时间——六到七天吧。”

“黑曜石音乐节......汐斯塔？”

“嗯。”凯尔希点头，“你尽快拟定一份出行名单给我。”

“出去玩还拟定什么名单，让他们自己报名不就得了。”一盘沙拉很快见底，博士举起盘子把最后几粒玉米扒进嘴里。

“也可以。”凯尔希起身，“好了，我等会还得查房，走了。”

“等等，”博士也站起来，从满桌食物里抽出一根油纸包着的红肠递给她，“这个给你，拿回去吃。”

凯尔希接过来，端详一番，见上面贴着画有卷毛小熊的标签。

“古米做的，”博士说，“纯肉的，她不放淀粉，外头卖的这种可不便宜。”

“贿赂我不能给你带来好处。”凯尔希斜眼看他。

“这哪能叫贿赂，”博士抬起双手作投降状，“这叫见者有份，我满桌子吃的，你来了一趟空着手就走，多叫我过意不去啊。”

“好吧，”凯尔希眉头舒展开，嘴角跟着微微上扬，“我接受你的好意。”


End file.
